Fotografías
by Caniqui
Summary: "Puse la secuencia de veinte fotografías– ¿Por qué mierda no dices la verdad ya? –dijo serio. Primera vez que me hablaba en ese tono y me asuste, –apreté el clic inconscientemente y empezó a disparar las primeras fotos– la rabia llego a mi..."
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer… la trama es mía.**

* * *

><p>Hola!<p>

Le quiero dar las gracias a mi querida beta Konnyxa, por betearme el One-Shot y hacer que esto funcione.

* * *

><p><strong>NOTA AL FINAL!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>.FOTOGRAFÍAS.<span>_**

— _¡Ven a mi casa Bellita!_ —Dijo una muy emocionada Alice a través del teléfono.

—No sé, Alice_ —_dije no muy convencida.

— _¡No seas así Isabella Swan!, te vives todo el día encerrada, no disfrutas de nada, tus padres salen siempre a distintos países y tú no vas con ellos, te dan todo el dinero que quieres y no compras nada —_se estaba alterando.

—Otra vez con lo mismo Alice… Okey, voy a ir.

— _¡Sí!_ —Tuve que alejar el teléfono de mi oído. _— ¡Lo vamos a pasar genial!_

— ¡Hey Alice! ¿Quién más va a estar?_ —_pregunté.

—_Solo nosotros, mis padres no están._

—Okey, voy saliendo.

Caminé por mi habitación buscando mi cartera con mis cosas personales: billetera, celular, mi cámara fotográfica, llaves y alguna que otra cosa. Bajé la escalera y me dirigí al salón donde debía estar Dorotea, la ama de llaves.

—Dorotea, voy a casa de Alice —le dije dándole un beso en la mejilla.

—Claro mi niña.

Salí de casa hacia el garaje a buscar mi preciado bebé, al ponerlo en marcha recordé a mis padres.

Isabella Swan, 16 años, nacida el 13 de septiembre, hija única, padres Charlie y Renée Swan. Mi padre es dueño de una importante marca de automóviles. Hace unos años mi madre había intentado quedar embarazada de nuevo, pero había sufrido múltiples pérdidas, la última había sido hace dos años y esa fue la que más lamentó. Esperaba gemelos, mi padre tomó la decisión de que lo acompañáramos cada vez que salía de viaje por asuntos de negocios, para mí la emoción duró casi tres meses, andar de país en país no fue una gracia absoluta y no quería perderme el colegio, encontraba absurdo tener un tutor.

Después de discutirlo mucho –_casi tuve que arrodillarme llorando y decir que me iba a suicidar._ –Me dejaron volver. Claro que me inscribieron en un colegio para señoritas donde las profesoras eran unas monjas y el único hombre que había era el sacerdote que tenía unos anteojos de los años 50 y un bigote que parecía de las cavernas –_de solo recordarlo me dan escalofríos._

En mi primer día no hablé con nadie. Bueno, para ser más clara en mi primer mes no hablé con nadie, hasta que una niña con aspecto de duende se me acerco. — _¡Hola soy Alice Cullen! Y Tú ¿Cómo te llamas?_ —Era la sonrisa mas cálida que había recibido hasta el momento, al momento de responderle tartamudeé y me sonrojé hasta más no poder, me gustaba ella. —_H__ey no me mal interpreten_ —era muy cariñosa y su cabello apuntando hacia todos lados era muy gracioso, ojos entre celeste y plomo. —_Bonita combinación debo admitir._ —Se notaba que disfrutaba de la vida, en el receso de entre clase me contó toda su vida y de por qué su amiga Rosalie no estaba con ella. Cuando conocí a Rosalie me quedé sorprendida. —A_sí que tú eres Bella._ —Fue lo primero que le escuché decir; era muy linda, su cabello rubio y ojos azul eléctrico. Rosalie estuvo atenta a mí todo lo que quedaba de semana, hasta que al final se convenció de que no era una sicópata.

A las dos semanas de conocernos, Alice nos invitó a pasar el fin de semana con ella y así al fin conocer a sus hermanos y respectivos novios —_cosa que era entre ellos mismos._ —Estaba nerviosa, no sabía qué llevar, así que desistí y llevé lo que siempre me ponía en casa. —_M__is tenidas_ _**vintage**__. —_Cuando llegamos a su casa, me presentó a sus hermanos Emmett —grande, musculoso, cabello negro, ojos celeste y plomo al igual que Alice— _¡Somos mellizos!_ —Dijo ella muy emocionada —_M__i otro hermano Edward._ —Era normal, bueno en como actuaba, pero la verdad es que era lindo, cabello de un extraño color que jamás había visto entre bronce y rojizo, ojos de un impactante esmeralda. —En ese momento todo lo que pensé fue _**¡Wow!**__ —Bella, este es mi hermano Jasper, somos gemelos._ —Dijo Rosalie, eran iguales. —Cuando conocí a los padres de Alice quedé sorprendida, —_parecían actores de Hollywood._ —Esme, su cara formaba un corazón y tenía su cabello muy parecido al de Edward, pero los ojos plomos. Carlisle, era rubio y ojos azules, era una familia muy unida.

.

.

Las calles de Forks estaban desiertas, así que rápidamente tomé la autopista, 3 minutos más tarde estaba doblando aquel muy conocido camino de tierra, cada vez que iba parecía que el lugar tenía vida propia. Todo era verde sin importar la estación del año, me estacioné.

— ¡Bellita, entra luego se acabará la pizza! —Gritaba Alice desde la puerta, no tuve más opción que reírme. Bajé del auto y caminé hacia la puerta donde estaba mi amiga, desde la puerta se sentían las risas de mis amigos.

—Los chicos están dentro —decía muy entusiasmada Alice.

Caminé por el pasillo hasta llegar al living donde se encontraba Emmett sentado en un sillón individual con Rosalie sentada en su regazo, en el otro sillón individual se encontraba Jasper, Alice pasó corriendo y se lanzó a los brazos de su novio.

—Hola chicos, tanto tiempo que no los veía —dije a modo saludo. Caminé donde estaba Edward y me senté a su lado.

—Claro Bella, si estudias en un colegio de monjas, junto con éstas —señaló a su novia y hermana. —No me extrañaría que aún sigas siendo virgen —dijo Emmett riéndose.

Reí —Emmett, al menos no soy una depravada y pervertida que anda pensando en sexo todo el día —los chicos rieron.

Pasamos la tarde viendo películas de comedia y terror –la última que estábamos viendo, era de un grupo de amigos que pasaban la tarde juntos y que de repente sonaba un pequeño pitido y aparecía un hombre con una moto sierra y mataba a una chica, entonces todos corrían desesperados. –Ya faltaba poco para el final cuando Jasper habló. — ¿Qué es eso? –Un pitido sonaba en la habitación, entonces todos gritaron y se abrazaron unos con otros —no tuve más opción que reírme.

—No sean idiotas, es mi celular —lo busqué rápidamente en mi cartera, cuando vi quien era caminé hacia otro lado para poder hablar tranquila.

— ¡Hola mamá! ¿Cómo estás? —Pregunté.

—_Bien cariño ¿y tú?_ —Dijo, su voz sonaba rara.

—Muy bien, ahora estoy en casa de Alice con los chicos viendo una película —la oí suspirar. —Mamá ¿Qué ocurre? —Pregunté preocupada.

—_Lo siento mi amor_ —dijo y se quedó callada, entonces recordé.

— ¿Van a venir? —Pregunté esperanzada.

—_No cariño, lo siento. Charlie tiene una reunión muy importante en Alemania y no puede_ posponerla —dijo queriendo disculparse.

— ¿Y tú? —Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

—_Cariño, quedé con una amiga y no puedo fallarle_ —entonces rompí a llorar.

— ¿Tu amiga es más importante que tu hija, Renée? —Pregunté casi gritando— ¿Por qué mierda no te pones en mi lugar un puto segundo?, hace un año y medio que no te veo, llamas una vez al mes ¿No puedes venir un jodido día? —Preguntaba y gritaba a la vez.

—_Isabella no me hables en ese tono, he conversado con tu padre y te ha depositado el triple este mes para que celebres tu cumpleaños como quieras_.

— ¡No me interesa tu dinero! Quiero que ustedes estén conmigo ¿Es mucho pedir? —Me senté al pie de la escalera.

—_Isabella, no hagas una rabieta como una niña al no conseguir lo que quieres, estás bastante grandecita ya._

— ¡Vete a la mierda! —Le grité para luego colgar la llamada.

Todo lo que quería era estar con ellos, tal vez comer un helado, caminar por el parque, darle de comer a las palomas, eran cosas simples las que pedía, no quería un nuevo auto, ni un viaje por Europa, o vacacionar en alguna isla ¡Solo quería a mis padres! Me limpié las lágrimas que caían de mis ojos, me paré y fui hasta donde estaban mis amigos, todos me miraban preocupados, debía tener los ojos rojos he hinchados –nunca me habían visto llorar, porque solo lo hacía cuando estaba sola, –y por el vocabulario de mecánico que nunca habían escuchado de mi.

—Bella, no te vayas —dijo Alice pareándose hasta llegar a mi lado.

—Lo siento Alice, chicos; pero necesito estar sola —Alice me abrazó, solté el celular y le respondí el abrazo. —Los llamare cuando quiera hablar con alguien.

Tomé mi cartera y salí casi corriendo de la casa de mis amigos, llegué a mi auto y lo puse en marcha. Arranqué tan rápido que por el espejo retrovisor vi la cantidad de polvo, cuando ésta pasó un poco, pude ver a mis amigos viendo como me marchaba. Manejé lo más rápido que pude, al llegar a casa subí corriendo las escaleras, hacia mi habitación; me tumbé en la cama y lloré hasta no tener más lágrimas. Mi mirada se posó en la pared donde tenía fotos mías y de mis amigos, me levanté y miré cada una de ellas, llenándome de recuerdos felices… cada foto tenía una historia tras ella.

Alice: Mi pequeña duende. Me alegraba tanto verla saltar de un lado hacia otro, su sonrisa brillaba igual que el sol, adicta a las compras, y las fiestas.

Rosalie: A pesar de su vocabulario de mecánico, la quería un montón. Otra adicta a las compras, un poco dura con sus palabras, pero buena amiga.

Jasper: Su aura de tranquilidad era lo que más me gustaba de él, podía consolarte sin que le dijeras nada, comprendía tu silencio y cuando tenías ganas de hablar él estaba ahí para escucharte.

Emmett: Mi oso. Me sentía tan bien con sus abrazos y su cálida sonrisa, sus bromas por lo malas que eran me reía igual.

Edward: ¡Ay Dios! Él me gustaba pero nadie lo sabía, era seis meses menor que yo pero lo quería tanto; su sonrisa, la manera de pasarse la mano por el cabello y cómo sus esmeraldas brillaban ¡Uf, esto era un total caos!

Mientras miraba por la ventana, veía que caía una ligera lluvia, aparté la mirada y fui a buscar mi cartera, la tomé y busqué mi celular pero no lo encontré, vacié su contenido en la cama, entonces recordé el abrazo de Alice y cómo lo había votado para respondérselo. Tomé el teléfono fijo de mi casa y marqué a la casa de mi amiga. Después de cinco tonos contestaron—_A__ló ¿Con quién hablo?_ —Preguntó la aterciopelada a través del teléfono.

—Edward… soy Bella —dije en un susurro.

— _¡Bella! ¿Estás bien?_ —Preguntó.

—Si, llamaba porque se me ha caído el móvil cuando he abrazado a tu hermana y llamaba para ver si me lo podían venir a dejar —susurré nuevamente.

— _¡Ah! Bueno, lo que sucede es que los chicos se encerraron en su cuarto después de que te fuiste y no se escucha nada más que gemidos por estos lados… Te parece si voy a dejarte el móvil yo ¿Te molesta?_ —Mi corazón empezó a latir rápidamente.

— ¡No, claro que no! Ven, pero conduce con cuidado que está lloviendo —dije.

—_Okey, voy saliendo. —_Dijo y cortó la llamada.

Dejé el teléfono en la mesita de noche y bajé las escaleras rápidamente. Busqué a Dorotea pero no la encontraba en ningún lado. — ¡Dorotea! —Grité.

Se oyeron unos pasos que provenían del sótano donde tenía mi estudio –debo reconocer que estoy obsesionada con el arte y la fotografía–. Venía agitada con el plumero en la mano.

—Dígame señorita Isabella —dijo.

—Dorotea ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que me llames Bella? —Pregunté poniendo mis manos en mis caderas.

—Es que a su madre no le gusta que la llamen por ese nombre —susurró bajando la mirada.

—Mi madre no está Dorotea, cuando esté ella puedes llamarme así ¿Entendido? —Dorotea asintió con la cabeza. —Bien, va a venir Edward Cullen y cuando llegue le dices que suba a mi habitación.

—Pero Bella, no debería atenderlo en la sala mejor —dijo.

—Solo viene a devolverme el móvil.

—Bella en media hora más tengo que irme a mi casa, no olvides activar la alarma y si necesitas algo me llamas. —Asentí. Dorotea se iba por las noches a su casa que quedaba a escasos cinco minutos en automóvil.

Di media vuelta y subí las escaleras. Caminé hacia mi habitación, entré y fui al baño, me despojé de la ropa y regulé el agua de la ducha. Me metí dentro y dejé que mis músculos se relajaran. Al salir de la ducha me envolví en una toalla blanca que apenas cubría mi cuerpo y busqué otra para poder secarme un poco el cabello. Salí del baño y me congelé, Edward estaba acostado en mi cama con los ojos cerrados, –era hora del crepúsculo, los escasos rayos de sol se infiltraban por la ventana y un arcoíris se veía a lo lejos con la ligera lluvia que caía aún. –Edward se veía tan irreal, el sol daba pequeños colores es su piel, brillaba como si tuviera pequeños diamantes, algunos cabellos caían sobre su frente.

Dejé la toalla con la que me estaba secando el cabello en el escritorio y tomé la cámara fotográfica que estaba sobre éste, caminé lentamente, me paré al lado de la cama y tomé unas cuantas fotos. Puse mi rodilla en la cama, me acerqué más a su rostro y le tomé otra fotografía. Lentamente Edward comenzó abrir los ojos, me miró extrañado al ver la cámara en mi mano y luego recorrió mi cuerpo con sus penetrantes ojos, entonces recordé que estaba solo en toalla.

Me sonrojé furiosamente. —Yo… esto ¿Lo siento? —Me mordí el labio inferior, me paré rápidamente de la cama y dejé la cámara en el escritorio.

— ¿Por qué me fotografiaste? —Preguntó.

Lo miré y estaba sentado en la cama, sus ojos estaban ligeramente más oscuros que de costumbre. —Te veías bien, se veía bien tu rostro con el sol, pensé que era bueno inmortalizar eso —dije.

Caminé hasta el closet y saqué un vestido de hilo que tenía; abrí el cajón e iba a sacar mi ropa interior con unas medias cuando sentí unas manos en mis caderas, me tensé.

—Edward —susurré.

—Shh, tranquila —susurró en mi cuello. Su aliento hizo que me estremeciera y miles de descargas eléctricas recorrieron mi cuerpo.

Castamente besó mi cuello una y otra vez, mi respiración se puso pesada. Edward soltó mi cadera con una mano y corrió un mechón de mi cabello hacia mi hombro izquierdo, besó mi hombro derecho, subió por mi cuello hasta llegar a mi oreja, lamió el lóbulo y luego lo succionó ligeramente para después morderlo, un jadeo salió de mi pecho.

Me giró lentamente hasta quedar frente a frente, nuestras respiraciones estaban aceleradas, acercamos nuestras cabezas hasta quedar a milímetros de distancia, nuestros labios se rozaban. Los ojos de Edward ya no eran del verde esmeralda que tanto amaba, tenían un color más oscuro que podría llegar a jurar que eran negros. Cerré los ojos instintivamente, sentí los labios de Edward haciendo presión con los míos y correspondí el beso; abrí mis labios y Edward delineó con su lengua mi labio inferior, la mía salió en su búsqueda, encontraron un baile muy excitante entre ellas, gemimos al mismo tiempo y luego nos separamos lentamente.

Las manos de Edward se encontraban en mi cintura, me pegó más a su cuerpo, bajó sus manos hasta llegar a mi trasero, lo apretó y me empujó a su cuerpo. Un nuevo jadeo salió de mi pecho al sentir la erección de Edward en mi vientre, lo miré y él se acercó a mi oreja.

—Te deseo —susurró.

Sus manos soltaron mi trasero, subió una de ellas hasta el borde de mi toalla y la otra bajó hasta mi muslo. Me besó nuevamente, pero esta vez era más desesperado, le seguí en su intensidad; su mano delineó mi seno derecho y tomó el borde de la toalla para luego dejarla caer al piso. La mano que estaba en mi muslo comenzó a subir lentamente por el costado de mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mi seno y lo apretó despacio, masajeó lentamente y mis pezones se comenzaron a endurecer. Edward comenzó a besar mi cuello y bajar lentamente hasta el inicio de mis senos, tomó mi seno derecho entre sus labios y un jadeo ahogado salió de mis labios; pasó su lengua por mi pezón que se endureció más aún, con la otra mano seguía masajeando mi otro seno. Apartó su cara y me miró a los ojos, sus manos tomaron mis muslos y me impulsaron para poder envolver mis piernas en su cintura; besó mis labios nuevamente y de pronto sentí algo blando y cómodo en mi espalda. Abrí los ojos y me encontré acostada en mi cama, separamos nuestros labios y volvió a jugar alternadamente con mis senos, lamía, mordía, succionaba y apretaba mis cimas. Mientras tanto yo gemía sin parar.

—Ed… Edw… Edward —conseguí decir al fin.

—Mmm —dijo.

—Estás muy vestido —dije jadeando. Escuché su risa y me sonrojé violentamente.

Nos giró dejándome a horcajadas encima de él, subió sus manos y apretó mis senos. —Bueno, tendrás que sacármela tú —dijo con una sonrisa torcida que siempre me había vuelto loca.

Lo besé castamente en los labios y bajé las manos hasta llegar al primer botón de su camisa, los desabotoné rápidamente y toqué su pecho, tenía todos sus músculos bien marcados. Pasé mi dedo índice por entremedio de sus abdominales, sentí su miembro sacudirse entre sus pantalones, sentí que me humedecía más de lo que estaba y me sonrojé.

Edward soltó una risita. —Enderézate —dije.

Edward se sentó un poco y terminé por sacar su camisa, cuando ya estuvo fuera de su cuerpo la tiré en algún lugar de mi habitación, lo empujé y cayó de nuevo acostado en la cama, sus cabellos se movieron al compás con el rebote que dio sus cuerpo. Me agaché y comencé a besarle su cuello, nuestros pechos hicieron contacto y ambos gemimos. Mordí el lóbulo de su oreja y bajé a su pecho, lamí, besé y mordí sus tetillas, gruñidos salían del pecho de Edward; bajé aún lamiendo hasta llegar a sus abdominales. Me separé, abrí el botón de su pantalón y bajé la cremallera, tomé el pantalón por los bordes, Edward levantó un poco sus caderas y bajé el pantalón; saqué sus zapatillas, los calcetines y los pantalones finalmente. Me senté a horcajadas de Edward nuevamente pero en sus muslos, miré su erección que parecía que en cualquier momento se salía de sus bóxer blancos, llevé mi mano titubeante a su erección y la posé encima de ella. Del pecho de Edward salió un gruñido. La recorrí con mi mano y apreté. Bajé un poco su bóxer y su miembro saltó orgulloso frente a mis ojos, su glande brillaba y estaba de un color rojizo y un líquido salía de su punta; sus venas hacían acto de presencia. Lo tome despacio, Edward gimió, estaba caliente y muy suave; bajé mi mano por su falo y volví a subirla, hice lo mismo un par de veces más, toqué su glande con mis dedos y una nueva gota de líquido pre seminal salió, la tome con mi dedo índice y la llevé a mi boca, sabía medio salado y estaba caliente, en realidad tenía buen sabor para mis papilas gustativas. Volví a tomar otra gota y repetí el procedimiento, miré a Edward y éste tenía la boca abierta y los ojos entrecerrados.

—Joder Bella, eres una niña mala —dijo moviendo sus caderas.

Reí.

Volví a mirar su miembro y éste se sacudió entre mis manos, creció más aunque creía que ya no era posible, me acomodé un poco sobre la cama y bajé la cabeza.

Besé su glande y pasé mi lengua por él.

—Bella… no es necesario que…

Lo metí a mi boca y succioné, pasé mi lengua por toda su largura. Sentí que se estremecía, abarqué todo lo que pude con mi boca y con mi mano tomé lo que con mi boca no podía alcanzar.

—Bellaaa... ¡Ah! ¡Ah! —dijo Edward mientras gruñía.

Lo miré, tenía su boca entre abierta y jadeaba en busca de aire, con su mano apartó mi cabello de la cara para poder ver como entraba y salía de mi boca; puso su mano en mi cabeza y tomó mi cabello entre sus dedos para poder guiarme en los movimientos. De pronto me soltó.

— Bella… sal, me ve… vengo —dijo entrecortadamente.

Seguí con mi ritmo, quería probar su sabor y sentí que se endureció en mi lengua. Luego un chorro de semen salió disparado a mi garganta, era caliente y espeso y no tenía mal sabor, lo tuve un poco en mi boca y luego lo tragué. Lamí un poco su glande para poder limpiar su punta.

—Eres maravillosa —dijo Edward tomándome de mi cintura. Acercó su rostro al mío y me besó. Nos dio vuelta y ahora quedé yo pegada a la cama. —Es mi turno preciosa —se sacó el bóxer. Besó mi cuello, mis senos, hasta llegar a mi ombligo; separó mis piernas y deslizó un dedo en mi vagina. —Estás húmeda cariño —dijo.

Tocó mi clítoris y en respuesta gemí, cerré los ojos; sentí algo tibio pasar por mis pliegues hasta llegar a mi pequeño botón de nervios, abrí los ojos pero solo me encontré con la cabeza de Edward entre mis piernas, volvió a pasar la lengua por mi clítoris y esto hizo que me retorciera en la cama. Tomé su cabello con ambas manos y lo empujé hacia mi sexo, mis gemidos inundaban toda la habitación mientras Edward seguía dándome placer con su boca, mordió suavemente mi botón y grité, sentí un calambre en mi vientre y como mis paredes se contraían, volvió a morder mi clítoris y el orgasmo me azotó con fuerza, solo pude gritar el nombre de Edward y lo próximo que sentí fue a Edward encima de mí besándome. Probé mi propio sabor.

—Eres deliciosa —dijo besando mi mejilla. —Bella ¿Eres virgen? —Preguntó.

Me tensé. —Si… ¿Te arrepentiste? —Pregunté.

Negó. —Es mi primera vez para mí también… yo nunca había estado con nadie ¿Quieres seguir con esto? —Volvió a preguntar. Asentí. —Cuando quieras paramos —dijo.

Se posicionó entre mis piernas, sentí su erección en mi entrada y como hacía presión para entrar. Enrosqué mis piernas en su cintura dándole más acceso para que pudiera penetrarme. Volvió a hacer presión y sentí como iba entrando el glande. Me besó. Empujó un poco más y sentí un dolor en mi vientre, cerré los ojos fuertemente y Edward terminó de entrar en mí. Una lágrima rodó por mis ojos.

—Tranquila, ya pasará —dijo besándome. — ¡Wow eres demasiado estrecha! —dijo con la respiración acelerada.

— ¿Eso es bueno o malo? —Pregunté abriendo los ojos

—Definitivamente bueno —besó mi nariz.

El dolor iba desapareciendo, moví mis caderas y Edward comenzó a moverse despacio, en cada embestida iba recibiendo más placer.

—Ed… Edward m…más rápido —dije gimiendo. Edward aceleró sus embestidas.

—Eres hermosa —embestida.

—Me encanta —embestida—, tu cuerpo.

—Tu boca hace —embestida—, magia.

—Amo tu estrechez —embestida.

— ¡Edward! —Grité el orgasmo se acercaba nuevamente.

Con su mano Edward comenzó acariciar mi clítoris, lo apretó entre sus dedos y el orgasmo voló por mi cuerpo. Sentí como Edward se venía dentro de mí, cayó rendido encima de mí, ambos con la respiración agitada; se salió lentamente de mí, dejándome un vacío en aquella parte de mi cuerpo. Tomó mi cuerpo y nos giró dejándome arriba de él, cerré los ojos escuchando el latido de su corazón y me sumí en la inconsciencia del sueño.

—Si. Si voy a tener cuidado. Está dormida. Okey mañana nos vemos —sentí que alguien hablaba

Abrí los ojos lentamente, me encontraba acostada sobre el pecho de alguien. Entonces recordé lo sucedido esta tarde, las imágenes de nuestros cuerpos me inundaron como un flash.

— ¿Estás despierta? —Susurró Edward.

Levanté la cabeza y lo miré. —No fue un sueño —dije.

—No sabía que tenías sueños húmedos conmigo Swan, eso es un halago —dijo sonriendo torcidamente.

—Ni te creas engreído —dije golpeando su pecho. Me senté a horcajadas y siseé cuando sentí un dolor punzante en mi vagina.

— ¿Te duele? —Preguntó preocupado.

Asentí. —Media cosa que me metiste Cullen. Sería afortunada si no me hubiese dolido —dije mirándolo con cara de _enojo._ —Aparte, la primera vez siempre duele —dije mirando hacia la ventana.

— ¿No te arrepientes? —Negué. —Hablé con Alice, hay una tormenta, se ha caído un árbol en la carretera y no puedo pasar de vuelta así que ¿Me quieres contigo? —Preguntó.

—Si no me queda de otra, tendré que aguantarte —dije riéndome. —Ven, vamos a darnos una ducha. —Me paré de la cama y noté la sangre en mis muslos, miré a Edward y él también tenía en su miembro y parte de su oblicuo.

Fruncí el ceño— ¿Qué? Es normal ¿No? —Dijo parándose de la cama.

—Si… es que debería haber ido a limpiarme al instante para no mancharte, me da vergüenza —dije bajando la cabeza

—A ver chica vergonzosa —me tomó en brazos al estilo novia. —A mí no me importa, estoy más que agradecido haber sido tu primera vez y un poco de sangre no me asusta —me guiñó un ojo.

Abrió el grifo de la ducha y reguló el agua; se metió y se mojó un poco, luego me tendió la mano para que pudiera entrar yo. El agua caliente cayó por mi cuerpo inmediatamente. —Relájate —susurró Edward en mi oído.

Tomó la esponja y la mojó. Echó un poco de jabón para poder hacer espuma. Se puso en frente, tocó mi cara con su otra mano y lentamente se acerco a mí. Sus labios presionaron los míos suavemente para luego profundizar con su lengua. Después de unos segundos estábamos los dos gimiendo.

—Bella, déjame bañarte… después podemos seguir con esto —dijo Edward suspirando. —Y no te muerdas ese condenado labio —dijo pasando una mano por su cabello, gesto que hacía cuando estaba nervioso.

— ¿Por qué? —Pregunté. Edward se puso de espaldas a mí y empezó a frotarla con la esponja— ¿Por qué? —Volví a preguntar. El baño se estaba llenando de vapor.

Edward suspiró pausadamente. —Porque… desde que te conocí, al hacer eso, me pones así —dijo chocando su cadera con mi trasero y un jadeo salió de mi pecho, estaba duro como una roca. —Y créeme… eso pasa cada maldita vez que lo haces —besó mi hombro y siguió enjabonándome el cuello, los brazos; jugó un poco con mis senos y pellizcó mis pezones, bajó a mis piernas y poco a poco fue subiendo hasta llegar a mi sexo. —Abre un poco más las piernas —dijo besando mi muslo, abrí mis piernas dándole acceso, acercó su cabeza y besó lentamente mi clítoris, subió su mano por mi pierna hasta llegar a mis escasos risos y jugó con ellos, se arrodilló y deslizó sus dedos índice y medio por mis labios vaginales para poder lubricarlos, su lengua tocaba muy despacio mi clítoris, sacó sus dedos de mi vagina y se los llevó a sus labios para poder saborearlos. —Mmm… eres deliciosa —dijo, para luego pasar por toda mi vagina con su lengua, un gemido se escapó de mi garganta y siguió lamiendo más rápido. Pasó mi pierna derecha por su hombro para tener mejor acceso, el espiral de mi vientre crecía y poco a poco fui sintiendo las contracciones del orgasmo; la ágil lengua de Edward se adentró en mi vagina, empezó a penetrarme con ella y eso fue todo lo que necesité para explotar en un delicioso orgasmo.

Aún no bajaba del séptimo cielo cuando escuché la risa de Edward— ¿Qué ocurre? —Pregunté al no saber de qué se reía.

—Me dejarás calvo —dijo riendo más fuerte, en ese momento me di cuenta que tenía el cabello de Edward en mis puños, lo solté de inmediato avergonzada. Se paró y me besó castamente los labios. —Tranquila, no hay problema —susurró para volver besarme. Miré hacia abajo para poder ver su erección y ver que podía hacer con él, pero al mirar estaba completamente flácida. Edward siguió mi mirada. —Verte tener un orgasmo, me ha hecho venirme, eres tan putamente sensual —dijo lamiendo mi lóbulo; me sonrojé violentamente y Edward rió.

Nos terminamos de duchar, y nos fuimos de inmediato a la cama. Estaba con la cabeza acostada en su pecho sintiendo los latidos de su corazón.

— ¿Por qué siempre le hablas más a los demás que a mí? —Preguntó de repente Edward.

Lo miré extrañada. —Te hablo igual siempre —dije frunciendo el ceño.

— _Tks Tks Tks _—chasqueó la lengua. —No es cierto Isabella, te he observado desde que te conozco y a mí me hablas un veinte por ciento menos que a los demás ¿Por qué? —Preguntó nuevamente.

– _¿Qué le podía decir?_ –Mi corazón empezó a saltar violentamente en mi pecho –_P__ues para que no pienses que soy estúpida, torpe, inútil, nada agraciada, que estoy estúpidamente enamorada de ti desde que te conocí, para que no pienses lo imbécil que me veo cuando intento no balbucearte incoherencias–._

Patético.

—Ya te lo he dicho, te hablo igual que a los demás —dije sentándome en la cama, con la sábana tapé mis senos desnudos.

—No. Esa no es la verdad —dijo negando con la cabeza. —Presiento que hay algo más.

Bufé, me levanté de la cama, fui hasta el closet y saqué mi pijama celeste claro de algodón que tenía; era una blusita de tirantes con un minúsculo short, saqué un par de bragas de encaje del mismo color y me lo puse rápidamente. —Pues es eso —dije llegando hasta la cámara que estaba en mi escritorio. La encendí y me giré hacia Edward para tomarle una fotografía. —Que sensual estás —dije riendo.

—No me cambies el tema —dijo seriamente.

Caminé hasta la cama y me senté a los pies de ésta. —No te lo cambio —dije.

Puse la secuencia de veinte fotografías. — ¿Por qué mierda no dices la verdad ya? —Dijo serio. Primera vez que me hablaba en ese tono y me asusté, apreté el click inconscientemente y empezó a disparar las primeras fotos —la rabia llegó a mí.

— ¡Porque estoy estúpidamente enamorada de ti! —Grité sin despegar la cámara de mi cara. Al ver como Edward abría los ojos como platos a través del lente, fui consciente de lo que había dicho.

_¡Oh mierda!_

* * *

><p><em>Primero que nada gracias por leer, sus alertas y favoritos, sus reviews <em>_hacen que mi corazón de hinche de felicidad._

_He decidido borrar los otros capítulos, no estaban beteados y había falta de __ortografía. espero puedan comprender... en unos días mas subiré los otros capítulos y el cuarto esta en proceso._

* * *

><p><em>Una vez mas le voy a dar las gracias a mi beta <strong>Konnyxa.<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer… la trama es mía.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo betado por Konnyxa, Betas FFAD<strong>  
><strong>www . facebook groups  betasffaddiction /**

* * *

><p><em>Hola! Espero que estén bien! Quier darle las gracias a<strong> Konnyxa<strong> por betearme tan rápido el capitulo ;)_

* * *

><p>Estaba paralizada, no sabía qué hacer. La secuencia fotográfica ya había terminado y ambos estábamos en <em>shock<em>.

Pasaron los segundos y Edward se empezó a mover, bajé mi cámara lentamente y la puse a mi lado. Edward se pasó la mano por su cabello cobrizo repetidas veces, gesto que hacía cuando estaba nervioso. Se comenzó a mover lentamente hasta quedar en frente de mí, sobre sus rodillas totalmente desnudo. Miré nerviosa sus orbes esmeraldas, que poco a poco iban cambiando de tono; sentí su aliento más cerca de mi boca, hasta que sus cálidos labios se posaron en los míos.

El beso comenzó lento, una caricia que jamás olvidaría; tomó mi cintura entre sus dos grandes manos y comenzó a acariciarla hasta llegar a uno de mis senos, podía sentir la tibieza de ésta a través de mi camiseta de algodón, poco a poco mis pezones se fueron endureciendo y un gemido salió de mis labios. El beso fue cobrando intensidad y en unos segundos ambos nos devorábamos, nuestras lenguas se frotaban y la humedad se estaba infiltrando en mis braguitas.

Tomó mi camiseta y la comenzó a jalar hacia arriba; cuando ya estuvo fuera de mi cuerpo Edward llevó su boca a mis pechos, tomó un pezón entre sus labios y comenzó a lamer y succionar, mis bragas cada vez estaban más mojadas. Con su boca aún en mis cimas comenzó a deslizar el short por mi trasero, levanté un poco las piernas para que pudiera salir de una vez de mi cuerpo.

Edward me atrajo hacia sí y me senté a horcajadas en su regazo. Sus manos envolvieron mi cintura y sentí su miembro erguido presionando contra mi sexo todavía cubierto con unas pequeñas braguitas de encaje. Gemí contra sus labios y él me acompañó segundos después.

Su mano se fue hasta mis braguitas y tanteó con sus dedos sobre éstas. —Bella —dijo cuando tocó sobre éstas. En un movimiento rápido apartó mis braguitas a un lado y tanteó mi sexo hasta introducir dos dedos en mi interior. Mi espalda se arqueó y Edward aprovechó para mordisquear uno de mis pezones.

Tomó mis bragas y les dio un solo tirón para arrancarlas; despacio me empujó hasta que quedé acostada en la cama y él se subió sobre mí, su mano tocó todo mi cuerpo hasta que llegó a mi entrepierna, su dedo pasó por toda mi intimidad. —Estás muy empapada Bella ¿Quieres algo? —Preguntó sonriendo ladinamente. Intenté encontrar mi voz pero fallé estrepitosamente, de modo que solo asentí— ¿Quieres que te penetre? ¿Qué te haga gritar? ¿Quieres que lo haga ahora? —Edward preguntaba, y absorta de deseo solo asentía. —Quiero que me lo digas —dijo besando rudamente mis labios. —Quiero oírlo Bella.

—Si. Si quiero —dije frotándome contra su dedo. Mi voz salió ronca y muy desconocida para mí.

Edward sacó su dedo y se acomodó mejor sobre mí, nuestros sexos se rozaron y ambos gemimos nuestros nombres; tomó mi pierna derecha y la pasó sobre su hombro, la otra la enrolló alrededor de su cintura. Bajó su mano y de pronto sentí que su miembro pasaba por mis pliegues hasta encontrarse con mi clítoris, lo movió sobre él y empujó, cosa que me hizo gritar su nombre. Miró hacia un lado de mi cabeza y su sonrisa se hizo más grande. —Tenemos que inmortalizar este momento —dijo. Tomó la cámara, la alzó para luego apretar clic, varios flashes llegaban hasta nuestro cuerpo. Edward movió la cámara para que ésta diera a nuestro cuerpo de varios ángulos, cuando por fin dejó de fotografiarnos la lanzó hasta las almohadas. Sin previo aviso colocó su miembro en mi entrada y sujetándome por las caderas me penetró lentamente. Yo en ese momento estaba más que mojada, así que su intrusión me provocó una oleada de calor indescifrable.

Las embestidas comenzaron lentas, los gemidos y gruñidos salían de nuestros pechos. Pasé mis manos por sus hombros hasta llegar a su nuca y de ahí me afirmé; cada vez Edward arremetía contra mi interior con más fuerza, los gemidos se convirtieron en gritos, y podía sentir mis ojos aguarse ante tal fuerza de placer.

—Edward más rápido —dije. Las embestidas se volvieron veloces, la vista comenzó a nublarse y mis pulmones ardían por la falta de aire.

Edward mantenía los ojos cerrados y sus labios entreabiertos, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas; de pronto sus ojos se abrieron y su mano bajó la pierna que estaba en su hombro, las embestidas bajaron de velocidad. — ¿Edward qué…? —Traté de preguntar pero me cortó.

—Date la vuelta, a lo perrito —dijo separándose de mi cuerpo. Me giré rápidamente; Edward se posicionó tras de mí, corrió mi cabello hacia mi hombro izquierdo y empezó a dejar besos húmedos por toda mi columna vertebral hasta llegar a mi trasero. Su lengua jugó con mi clítoris y no pude hacer otra cosa que gritar su nombre, recorrió todo mi sexo con su caliente lengua, hasta que me penetró con ella, sentí que el mundo se iba y quedaba sola en ese cuarto. Aún no bajaba del séptimo cielo cuando de una estocada Edward me penetró, así conduciendo a mi segundo orgasmo. Mis brazos temblaban y me dejé caer en la cama con mi mejilla derecha pegada a ésta, Edward levantó mis caderas y siguió penetrándome velozmente. Sus embestidas llenaban todo mi interior, cada vez más fuerte que la anterior lo que hacía una perfecta combinación dolor y placer, mis paredes comenzaron a contraerse nuevamente y sentía a Edward palpitar en mi interior, dos embestidas más y llegamos al orgasmo.

Edward cayó sobre mí para luego dejarse caer a mi lado arrastrándome en el proceso, sacó su miembro –ahora flácido– de mi interior; podía sentir como su corazón latía desbocadamente en mi espalda.

Pasaron los minutos y seguíamos en la misma posición. Nuestras respiraciones ahora eran clamadas.

—Bella —susurró Edward. —Tenemos que hablar —asentí con la cabeza. Se paró de la cama, buscó su ropa que estaba regada por la habitación y llegó a mi lado, tomó mi pijama y me lo pasó. —Vístete para que podamos hablar, no necesito una distracción —dijo vistiéndose. Me puse rápidamente mi pijama.

—Verás Bella, tú eres una niña muy linda y te quiero mucho —dijo.

—Edward, yo…

—Déjame hablar a mí —se pasó una mano por el cabello, —yo… te deseo, pero… no te amo. Lamento si haz mal interpretado lo que acaba de ocurrir entre nosotros, pero no voy a negar que me pones duro siempre que haces o dices algo. Sí, fue mi primera vez y no estuvo mal, estuvo excelente, espero que encuentres a alguien que te pueda amar de verdad y no sea una calentura como lo ha sido entre nosotros; yo te quiero pero como a una hermana. Además eres amiga de mi hermana —dijo mirándome seriamente.

Sentí que mi corazón se rompía en billones de pedacitos. —No importa —dije. En el fondo me alegré de que mi voz sonara normal y no como me sentía, como si estuviera agonizando.

—Bueno, me voy, ha sido un placer estar contigo esta noche pequeña —dijo besando mi frente. Caminó hasta llegar a la puerta y al abrirla se giró. —Espero que te estés cuidando Isabella Swan. ¿Sabes? Eres muy niña para ser mamá aún —dicho esto salió de la habitación.

Dos lágrimas solitarias bajaron por mis mejillas; miré el reloj de mi buró, las cinco con cuarenta y ocho de la mañana.

Bajé las escaleras lentamente y fui a la cocina a buscar una fruta, luego de comerme la manzana lo más lento que pude subí a mi habitación, al llegar a ésta un fuerte olor a sexo inundaba el cuarto, caminé y abrí una ventana para luego echar perfume al aire.

Los minutos pasaban y estaba parada sin hacer nada, caminé hasta mi closet y saqué un nuevo pijama blanco.

No podía estar ahí. Este lugar me traería recuerdos que sería mejor olvidar.

.

.

.

_5 horas más tarde._

.

.

.

Me removí incómoda y comencé a abrir los ojos lentamente, la luz de la ventana del sótano llegaba a mis ojos. Mi cuello me dolía; en aquel lugar no había nada más que un par de pisos plegables y un sillón de dos cuerpos en el cual yo me encontraba.

Después de vestirme nuevamente con un pijama nuevo –recién sacado del closet– bajé a mi sótano donde tenía mi equipamiento de arte y fotografía, y ahí me entregué a los brazos de _Morfeo_.

Éste sería el nuevo lugar donde dormiría, no sería capaz de aguantar esa habitación por más de unos minutos, los recuerdos estarían siempre latentes en mi mente y corazón.

Sentí mis ojos aguarse, y parpadee rápidamente.

No voy a llorar.

No voy a llorar.

No voy a llorar.

No voy a llorar.

Repetía en mi mente como una mantra.

No voy a llorar.

No voy a llorar.

No voy a llorar.

No voy a llorar.

La frase llegó a mi cabeza como un flash de segundos.

_Espero que te estés cuidando Isabella Swan. ¿Sabes? Eres muy niña para ser mamá aún._

En estos momentos me quería morir.

Me paré de golpe del sillón y me mareé. – ¡Mierda! –pensé. Todo lo malo me tiene que pasar a mí. Tomé la laptop de encima del escritorio y la encendí… miré el reloj de la pared y los segundos estaban estancados ¿Por qué mierda no avanza nunca la maldita hora cuando uno está apurada? —Me pregunté.

_Isabella, no está bien maldecir tanto en las últimas veinticuatro, lo haz hecho más que en toda tu miserable vida_ —me reprendí mentalmente.

Al fin el maldito sonido indicó que la computadora estaba encendida. Busqué el navegador y _Google_ apareció ante mí.

–_Como prevenir el embarazo –_tecleé.

Miles de opciones aparecieron ante mí.

_Dispositivo intrauterino (DIU)*_

_Métodos Anticonceptivos Irreversibles__: __Vasectomía y Ligadura de trompas.__ –Para qué mierda me haría una ligadura de trompas, ¡si ni siquiera tengo una docena hijos!_

_Métodos Químicos:__Espermicidas_

_Métodos de Barrera:__Preservativo masculino y femenino__ – ¡Puf! Un poco tarde llegó la información –pensé con ironía. _

_Métodos Hormonales:__Píldora anticonceptiva, Píldora De Emergencia _

— ¡Bingo! —Grité.

Pinché _Píldora De Emergencia:_

"…La anticoncepción de emergencia es el uso de ciertos métodos después de un acto sexual sin protección para prevenir el embarazo. Estos medicamentos se utilizan para prevenir los embarazos no deseados, entre ellos los embarazos adolescentes, desde las primeras horas y hasta los tres a cinco días (setenta y dos a ciento veinte horas) después de haber tenido relaciones sexuales sin protección. Su eficacia es del 75% al 89%. Es el método que solo usa la progesterona _Levonorgestrel_, se prescribe actualmente una sola dosis de 1,5 mg (1 pastilla de 1,5 mg o 2 de 0,75 mg), aunque puede tomarse en dos dosis de 0,75 mg en un intervalo de 12 horas de diferencia. Está disponible en la mayoría de los países del mundo. En y Canadá se conoce como _Plan B_ en Argentina como…

El _Levonorgestrel_ es una…. Actualmente no requiere prescripción para su adquisición por mujeres u hombres de 17 años y mayores. Las mujeres de 16 años y menores necesitan prescripción. La primera versión de Plan B (con 2 píldoras o pastillas) todavía se sigue comercializando en algunas farmacias…"*

Listo, ahora que me había informado tenía que ir a una farmacia ya que _–aún era muy niña para ser mamá–_ ¡Maldito hijo de p…! —No, Esme no se merecía ese calificativo tan inapropiado.

Subí las escaleras para coger algo de ropa.

.

Saqué del closet un vestido strapless azul con flores rosadas hasta la mitad del muslo, un fino cinturón marrón a la cintura, un chaleco de hilo manga tres cuartos color crema, unos tacones del mismo color que el chaleco con la punta del tacón abierta y se abrochaban con unas cintas. Fui al tocador y me puse un prendedor de caracol a un lado del cabello recogiéndomelo un poco, me maquillé los ojos –un poco de rímel y delineador no le hacen daño a nadie– pensé. Tomé el joyero y saqué un anillo que era adornado con una piedra; tomé un bolso que se usaba cruzado color marrón con una pequeña hebilla para cerrarlo, y lo único e inseparable de mí, mis anteojos de sol café.

Salí al garaje donde tenía estacionado su automóvil, tenía que correr a la farmacia, no se podía quedar así. Él –ni siquiera podía pensar su nombre ya que me dolía como el puto infierno– no me amaba. _¡Me quería como su hermana!_ Su infantil hermana…

Estúpidamente Isabella Swan creía que el hermoso niño cobrizo sentía algo por ella más que por una amistad. –_Eres amiga de mi hermana_. – _¡Ni siquiera me consideraba su amiga! _No podía quedar embarazada de alguien que ni siquiera me amaba. ¡Era estúpido!

Al salir me encontré con unos pares de ojos mirándome fijamente.

— ¿Dónde vas Bellie? —Preguntó Alice mirándome fijamente.

—Al centro comercial —Dije encogiéndome de hombros.

¡Mierda!

— ¡Al centro comercial! —Gritó Alice, — ¿y no nos llamaste? eres una mala amiga.

Rosalie miraba en silencio a Alice.

Negué con la cabeza. —Es algo de último momento, no quería importunar —dije susurrando.

—No se hable más —dijo Rosalie. —Vamos Bella, mi auto esta aquí.

Caminamos en silencio hasta subir al dichoso automóvil.

El camino al Centro Comercial se acortó gracias a la alta velocidad de Rose.

.

2 horas más tarde.

.

—Chicas, les propongo que el fin de semana que viene vayamos a bailar a algún lado —las chicas asintieron sonrientes. —Tomen —saqué doscientos dólares de mi bolso, —compren ropa para mí y vean algo para ustedes… para la fiesta, yo iré por mientras a la librería.

Salí de la tienda y caminé hasta encontrar la farmacia. Estaba casi desierta, solo había una señora comprando cepillo de dientes y una niña en la sección de productos higiénicos.

Me acerqué al vendedor.

—Buenas tardes —dije. —Quisiera saber si tenían la píldora de emergencia. —El señor que estaba tras el muestrario me miró fijamente para luego alzar una ceja.

—Si la tenemos, pero necesito ver su identificación —bendito Emmett; gracias a él, teníamos todos nuestras identificaciones falsas. Tomé mi bolso y la saqué.

—Tome —dije observando cómo su cabello comenzaba a faltar en la frente.

Miró por unos segundos la identificación para luego perderse por una puerta del local, pasaron los minutos y apareció con la bendita caja entre las manos. —Son cincuenta dólares —dijo echando la cajita a una bolsa.

Pague y luego salí lo más rápido que pude del local.

.

.

.

Las semanas pasaron y mañana se cumplirían dos meses desde que había ocurrido todo. Al llegar a casa me había tomado las benditas pastillas y dormido toda la tarde. Los domingos en la tarde me iba al colegio de mojas junto con Alice y Rosalie mientras los chicos iban a la escuela común de Forks, quizá ahí estaba la enamorada de Edward y nadie lo sabía, los chicos –Emmett y Jasper– lo molestaban con una tal Bree Tanner, supongo que esa era su enamorada.

Yo iba todos los fines de semana a casa de Alice, pasábamos el rato conversando, viendo películas, hablando de chismes; pero con él era indiferente, igual que antes, solo que hablábamos menos, y con eso me refiero que solo nos saludábamos y preguntábamos como estábamos. En eso las chicas me veían raro pero no preguntaban nada, cuando nos hallábamos en el convento salía a caminar por el parque y recordaba los momentos de aquella noche, pero al tiempo de recordar sus palabras me hacía la fuerte.

No había llorado. Y No iba a llorar.

Llorar era de débiles y yo no lo era.

Solo me había equivocado en la persona de la cual enamorarme, solo eso. Después de esa noche solo dos lágrimas habían salido de mis ojos, aunque no me había roto.

Ya no tomaba fotografías a todo lo que veía, me parecía todo frío, sin brillo y ya nada era especial.

En este último mes mi padre me llamaba todos los días, lo cual era raro ya que solo hablaba con mi madre; me preguntaba los quehaceres de cada día, la escuela y si tenía novio.

¡Puf!

Novio.

El único chico que había llegado a captar en mi vida me había dicho que era la amiga de su hermana. El primer amor es el más difícil y no se olvida.

Había conocido a un chico, se llamaba Paul, tenía dieciocho años y vivía cerca del parque; era muy gracioso y simpático, su cabello corto negro y lustroso, su piel morena y ojos como la miel, era cálido y hacia que mi penas se fueran de mi corazón. Me llamaba cada noche despidiéndose de mí, decía que nadie sabría que podía pasar a media noche así que tenía que despedirse.

Se me hacía bastante raro, ya que no estaba acostumbrada a que me dijeran cosas lindas como lo hacía el.

Tampoco quería que me lo dijera otra persona, solo quería escuchar esas palabras de su boca, quería que me dijera _te amo_ y que no podía vivir sin mí.

Le había prohibido a Dorotea que limpiara mi habitación, quería dejar todo como estaba; la cama estaba toda sin hacer, las sábanas casi en el suelo, mi ropa, todo estaba tal cual a como lo habíamos dejado.

Había comprado nueva ropa y la tenía en mi estudio.

Me alejaba de todo lo que me recordara a esa noche.

.

_Dos Días Después._

.

Eran las 11 de la mañana, con Alice y Rosalie veníamos llegando a mi casa a pasar una tarde de chicas.

Organizaríamos el closet, faciales, nos haríamos la uñas y pintaríamos, para luego sacarnos fotografías.

Las chicas comenzaron a subir las escaleras y yo me desvié hacia la cocina a buscar algo de comer.

—Chicas, ¿quieren algo de comer? —Grité a las chicas.

—Quiero un jugo —gritó Alice.

—Yo una manzana —gritó también Rosalie.

Me concentré en hacer un jugo de naranja para Alice y lavar la manzana de Rosalie, mientras que para mí cogía una bolsa de papitas.

Tomé todo y empecé a caminar hacia la escalera, subí despacio ya que no quería saludar el suelo con la boca. Cuando ya casi llegaba a la habitación me tropecé, pero gracias a mi escasa suerte no caí.

Al entrar a mi habitación varias de mis prendas de vestir estaban esparcidas por el suelo y Alice entre medio de ellas.

— ¿Qué hacéis? —Pregunté a Alice.

—Nada amiga, tan solo veo tus gustos de moda.

Rosalie miró hacia nosotras y sonrió, ella estaba sentada en el escritorio frente a mi computadora, con la cámara fotográfica conectada a ella. —Bellie ¿Por qué no vas por la otra cámara? Quiero hacerme fotos de distintos ángulos.

Asentí con la cabeza y bajé las escaleras lo más rápido que pude, al llegar a mi nueva habitación que resultaba ser el sótano, tomé varias cámaras y sus respectivos cables.

Cuando llegue a mi habitación nuevamente vi a mis amigas sentadas en el escritorio viendo algo fijamente y no pestañaban… En sus boca se formaba una pequeña "O" y parpadeaban lentamente como tratando de asimilar lo que veían.

Carraspeé, las chicas me miraron y algo había en sus miradas, Rosalie me llamó con su dedo y caminé lentamente hacia ellas. Al ver lo que estaba en el monitor me congelé y un jadeo salió de mi pecho.

– _¡Mierda!_ –Pensé.

¡Eran las fotografías! Las que Edward nos había tomado a ambos cuando recién me había penetrado, la mueca de placer que teníamos eran inimaginables.

— ¿Me puedes decir qué mierda es esto? Estás saliendo con mi hermano y no nos lo habían dicho, ¿te acostaste con él? Joder, que estúpida, es más que obvio —gritó Alice.

—Alice, verás… yo…

La pequeña Cullen me interrumpió.

— ¡Ah, somos cuñadas! No, somos hermanas. Dios ¿Cuánto llevan juntos? ¿Entonces era mentira que estaba saliendo con Bree? ¿Bella Swan, porque no nos dijiste que ya no eras virgen? —Gritaba Alice mientras me abrazada fuertemente, gesto que no correspondí, mis brazos estaban congelados a mis costados y no podía moverme.

Alice me soltó y me miró. — ¿Por qué no celebras conmigo? —Preguntó.

Me giré y caminé hacia la ventana, el cielo se veía tan claro hacia un rato y ahora estaba de un feo gris. —Porque no hay nada que celebrar Alice. No somos cuñadas, ni hermanas, ni mucho menos soy su novia, solo soy… —respiré profundamente— _"la amiga de mi hermana"…_ él lo dejó muy en claro Alice.

Sentía una opresión en el pecho, me costaba respirar y sentía que mi garganta se apretaba, me escocían los ojos, los cerré fuertemente y sentí como las lágrimas resbalaban por mis mejillas.

Un jadeo salió del pecho de Alice, quien estaba a mi lado ahora.

— ¿Qué…? ¿Qué quieres decir con lo de _"la amiga de mi hermana"_? —Preguntó Alice tomándome de la mano y guiándome hacia la cama donde nos sentamos. Rosalie seguía frente al escritorio y de vez en cuando miraba.

—El día que mi madre llamó, y nos gritamos a través del móvil, se me había quedado el móvil en tu casa, llamé y Edward me lo trajo. Me duché y cuando salí él estaba acostado en mi cama… —seguí contando lo que había ocurrido. Me permití llorar todo lo que más pude y las chicas me sostuvieron, no dijeron nada, tampoco me reprocharon… solo se quedaron ahí y me vieron hundirme en mi propia mierda.

Después de tanto llorar me encontré sola en mi habitación, tapada con el edredón; miré hacia la ventana y el crepúsculo estaba dando lugar a la solitaria y fría noche.

–_Te necesito_ –pensé.

Para poder curar las heridas que hay en mi corazón tendré que cortar todo lazo que nos une. Solo lo lamento por los demás.

Un suspiro salió de mi pecho, ya estaba todo decidido.

Tenía que alejarme de aquí.

Así tuviera que poner tierra y mar, lo haría.

Mis mejillas se volvieron a inundar de lágrimas, me cubrí con el edredón dejando hasta el último cabello cubierto. Tenía que llamar a Charlie.

No lo puedo soportar.

Mi corazón se encoje.

Un grito ahogado sale de mi pecho.

Al otro segundo, me encuentro trancando la llamada.

Voy a comenzar de nuevo… lejos de ti… es lo mejor.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero les haya gustado el capitulo!<strong>

**Nos vemos en el próximo! **

**Gracias por leer ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer… la trama es mía.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo betado por <span>Konnyxa<span>, Betas FFAD**  
><strong>www . facebook groups  betasffaddiction /**

* * *

><p><em>Hola! Espero que estén bien! Quiero darle las gracias a <em>_**Konnyxa **__por betearme tan rápido el capitulo ;)_

* * *

><p><em><span>Canción<span>:_ _El verdadero amor perdona__ — __Maná._

* * *

><p>Llevaba un mes y medio saliendo con Bree Tanner, una chica con una linda sonrisa y unos ojos dorados, era menudita pero con una bonita figura, unos pechos prominentes, una caderas redondeadas y qué decir de su culo, era el más respingón, redondeado y gran culo que hubiese tocado. ¡No! ¡No era ese! Sin duda el más respingón, redondeado y gran culo que había tocado era el de Isabella Swan, la niña que con solo ver cómo se mordía ese condenado labio me calentaba, hacía que mi polla se pusiera dura como una roca y tener ganas de arrancarle la ropa y follarla en ese mismo instante. Hace dos meses hubiera pensado eso y me habría reído de mi mismo, la niña era un ángel. Sí, un ángel… ella era dulce, cálida, alegre, divertida, cariñosa, ayudaba a los demás… ¡Uf! Tenía un sinfín de adjetivos solo para elogiarla…<p>

La había conocido cuando estaba por cumplir los 14 años, en ese instante cuando vi que se sonrojaba lo primero que pasó por mi cabeza– _¡Que tímida! –_Ese fin de semana se quedó con nosotros, todos estaban por cenar y solo faltaba ella que había ido a su habitación a buscar algo, subí al segundo piso y la puerta estaba entreabierta, miré sin hacer ruido y lo primero que vi era que salía del baño con una minúscula toalla envolviendo su cuerpo, ésta cayó al suelo, mostrando así su escultural figura, en ese momento sentí que mis pantalones se hacían pequeños. –_Demonios_ –pensé– _mi primera erección._ –Volví a centrar mi atención a ella, miré sus tetas y unas gotas de su mojado cabello corría por el costado de ellas y unas cuantas más se perdían entre la unión de sus muslos. Tomó una toalla de la cama y se secó el cabello, una gota cayó en su pecho y recorrió su pequeño y rosado pezón. Al mismo tiempo nos mordimos el labio. Se giró y vi su magnífico culo, mis manos y pies picaban por llegar a su lado y acariciar ese cuerpo de diabla… Un ángel por dentro y una temible diabla por fuera.

De pronto se giró y miró la puerta, se sonrojó violentamente, y caminó hasta ella.

Mi corazón se disparó al pensar que me había atrapado de fisgón. Corrí hacia el pasillo y subí rápidamente hacia el tercer piso en donde se encontraba mi habitación, el cierre y la costura del bóxer y pantalón rosaban mi más que dura erección. Abrí la puerta de un tirón y me corrí _¡Demonios, me corrí!_... Mis mejillas se pusieron rojas y caminé hacia el baño. Joder ni siquiera me había tocado y me había corrido.

—Edward, mi amor —dijo Bree sacándome de mis pensamientos. Estábamos sentados en el sillón de su casa –solos– viendo una aburrida película de romance.

— ¿Si Bree? —dije mirándola.

Ella se mordió el labio y fruncí el ceño, ese gesto no me producía absolutamente nada, no era Bella. Sonrió mostrando todos sus blancos dientes e hizo un puchero.

—Amorcito… —no me gustaba cuando me llamaba así, me hacía sentir ridículo. —Quiero que… —su siguiente movimiento me tomó totalmente desprevenido, se levantó del sillón y se sentó a horcajadas sobre mi cuerpo —…me hagas el amor —y estampó sus labios con los míos.

Respondí el beso como mejor lo sabía hacer, puse mis manos en su cintura y la empecé a acariciar, poco a poco fui bajando las manos hasta llegar a su culo, lo apreté fuerte y un gemido salió de su pecho. Sus manos pasaron a mi cuello y agarró mi cabello, lo tomó fuertemente; llegué al dobladillo de su camiseta y empecé a subirlo hasta sacarlo por la cabeza. Demonios, no llevaba sostén; lamí su cuello y bajé por su clavícula hasta llegar a sus tetas, succioné su pezón con fuerza y un grito ahogado salió del pecho, seguí lamiendo alternadamente, sus pezones estaban duros y oscurecidos.

—No aguanto Edward —dijo enderezándose y tirando mi camiseta en el proceso. La giré bruscamente y la dejé tendida en el sillón, me acosté entre sus piernas y la besé rudamente.

Bajé mi mano hasta su vaquero y desabroché el botón para luego bajar el cierre. Lo tomé por el costado y lo descendí lentamente; suspiré, esta tía lo estaba haciendo muy fácil porque tampoco llevaba bragas. Saqué por completo el vaquero y lo lancé al suelo, Bree abrió sus piernas mostrándome su coño mojado y totalmente depilado.

—Tócame Edward, hazme tuya —dijo en un susurro.

—No podemos —dije mirándole a los ojos.

— ¿Por qué? —Preguntó. —Yo quiero hacerlo.

—No tengo un condón —dije sentándome en mis talones.

Bree resopló. —Tomo la píldora —dijo seriamente.

—Eso no basta…

—No confías en mí —aseguró.

—Lo hago, es solo precaución… ¿No eres virgen cierto?

—No… es eso, te molesta que me haya acostado con alguien antes que tú.

—En absoluto, no me importa… yo también me he acostado con varias antes que tú —_ ¡Mentiroso!_ Gritó mi subconsciente, solo lo has hecho con Bella.

— ¿Entonces? ¿Me vas a dejar así? —dijo entrecerrando los ojos.

—Yo no soy así querida… —dije sonriendo socarronamente.

La besé castamente y toqué su centro de calor, estaba empapada; presioné despacio su clítoris y Bree gimió fuertemente… Seguí tocándola y fuertemente ingresé mis dedos en su interior, bombeaba rápidamente, curvé mis dedos y Bree gritó fuertemente mi nombre, corriéndose al igual de fuerte que sus gritos.

Los segundos pasaban y Bree aún no recobraba el aliento.

— ¡Wow! —Rió fuertemente, a lo que yo fruncí el ceño. —Eso… es lo mejor que me han hecho… no quiero pensar en el momento en que me metas tu gran y dura polla. —Se relamió los labios y se acercó a mí. Pasó su mano por mis pezones e inmediatamente se colgó de mí, su mano bajaba lentamente por mis abdominales, hasta casi llegar al cinturón que tenía mi pantalón.

La detuve. Me miró con el ceño fruncido. — ¿No quieres que te toque? —Preguntó.

Negué con la cabeza. —No es necesario —dije sentándola en el sillón.

— ¿Por qué?

¿Qué le podía decir? No me había provocado nada, no podía dejar que me viera y supiera que mi cuerpo no había reaccionado ni a su toque y mucho menos a sus gemidos.

—Solo dejémoslo así. Ahora vístete que pronto llegarán tus padres y no quiero que me odien antes de tiempo. —Dije pasándole su ropa y yo poniéndome la camiseta.

Luego de una hora, me despedí de ella y me fui a la casa.

Cuando entré por la puerta Emmett estaba sentado viendo fijamente la pantalla plana junto a uno de sus mil videos juegos.

—Hola Edward —dijo a modo de saludo. —Ven, siéntate conmigo. —Dijo palmeando su lado, lo más cómico de la situación es que decía todo sin mirarme.

— ¿Cómo sabes que soy yo? —Pregunté sentándome a su lado.

—Fácil hermano… papá llega y deja su maletín en la silla, mamá llega diciendo _¡Hola mis amores!_, Alice viene siempre chillando y, tú eres el más tranquilo de todos, el más normal diría yo. Entras, dejas las llaves despacio en la mesita y tus pasos casi no se escuchan —dijo dando su brillante explicación.

— ¡Wow!, no lo sabía —dije pegándole en su hombro.

Emmett jugó un rato más y yo estaba sentado mirando la televisión sin moverme.

—Hombre, ¿qué pasa? —Preguntó.

Salí del trance en el que me encontraba y lo miré. Emmett tenía una ceja arqueada y me miraba evaluándome. Vi hacia la pantalla y tenía su juego en pausa.

— ¿Vienes de donde Bree? —Cuestionó.

—Sí.

— ¡Te la has tirado! —Gritó.

Me reí y negué. —Solo la he tocado… ya sabes —le mostré mis dedos, juntando el índice y el anular.

— ¡Wow! —Rió fuertemente. —La has tocado —aseguró, —y no se la has metido. —Asentí— ¿Por qué?

Mis mejillas enrojecieron.

— La tía es linda… pero… nosemehaparado… —dije lo más rápido que pude.

La sala quedó inundada en un completo silencio, los segundos pasaron y Emmett se empezó a reír tan fuerte… nunca lo había escuchado reírse así… las lágrimas salían de sus ojos y se agarraba fuertemente la panza de oso que tenía.

— ¡No me jodas! —Le grité para luego aventarle un cojín.

Pasaron los minutos y Emmett se pudo calmar.

—Chico, aún no puedo creer que me cuentes eso. Todos están nerviosos en su primera vez, recuerdo la mía como si fuera ayer… no duré ni dos minutos y me corrí… Vergonzoso, lo sé… pero tío, por los puros nervios ni se te paró. —Volvió a reír escandalosamente.

Lo miré con los ojos entrecerrados, la puerta se abrió y una muy enojada Alice entró.

— ¿Qué ocurre enana? —Pregunté mirándola.

—Nada, que nadie me hable… vengo de lo de Bella. —Dijo mirándome, me encogí al escuchar su nombre. —Me ha contagiado su mal humor.

Pasó por nuestro lado y subió pisando fuertemente cada escalón de la escalera.

— ¡Joder!, Bella tiene que haber estado como un ogro —dijo Emmett mirando a nuestra hermana.

Asentí.

La tarde pasó de manera rápida para así dar paso a la noche. Me duché y me puse un bóxer blanco, el mismo que había usado cuando hice el amor con Bella.

.

.

.

La noche dio pasó a la mañana… me levanté y fui a tomar desayuno.

Alice seguía de un extraño humor, en cambio Emmett me veía y se reía, lo más educado que pude hacer fue enseñarle mi dedo corazón.

— _¡Qué elegante!_ —Gritó de vuelta.

Cuando terminamos y ordenamos un poco la casa… Alice salió a comprar una pizza para el almuerzo.

A los minutos llegó Jasper y con Emmett se enfrascaron en una lucha a muerte en la consola de video juegos.

Aburrido y con sed fui a la cocina a tomar un vaso de agua. Venía de vuelta, casi llegando a los sillones, cuando la puerta se abrió bruscamente dejando ver a mi hermana con Rosalie, las dos venían hechas una furia, con su rostro rojo de rabia y los ojos entrecerrados.

— ¿Dónde está ese maldito? —Gritó Alice.

— ¿Qué te ocurre? —Le pregunté.

_¡Gran error!_ Caminó hacia a mi, tomo mi vaso con agua y lo lanzo a mi cara para luego dar con su pequeña mano un gran puñetazo contra mi rostro.

— ¡Joder! —Grité. Toqué mi labio y sentí el sabor metálico de la sangre, miré su mano y un gran anillo de piedra lo adornaba. Gemí. — ¡¿Qué mierda te ocurre duende maniático? —Le grité de vuelta.

En ese instante sentí como Emmett y Jasper se paraban como un resorte de sus asientos.

— ¡Rosalie! —Gritó Alice.

La rubia tomó un florero y lo golpeó contra la mesa, haciendo que éste se rompiera por un lado y quedara como las botellas con las que amenazaban los malhechores en los bares de mala muerte. Los chicos la miraron con los ojos dilatados y Rosalie les apuntó con él.

—Dejen a Alice, ella sabe lo que hace —dijo siseando.

Emmett y Jasper se miraron y retrocedieron, sin duda alguna ellos sabían lo que les ocurriría si se acercaban, todos sabíamos que Rosalie actuaba a sangre fría.

Miré de nuevo a mi hermana. Y me iba a volver a pegar, pero retrocedí dos pasos chocando con la escalera y cayéndome en el proceso.

—Así te quería ver maldito. —Gritó mirándome. —Quiero que te arrodilles y supliques, pero obviamente es demasiado tarde.

Se lanzó encima de mí y me volvió a dar otro puñetazo pero esta vez en mi mejilla, haciendo que esta ardiera de dolor.

— ¿De qué rayos hablas? —Pregunté.

—De Bella maldito animal. ¿Cómo te atreviste a decirle eso?, ella es como mi hermana, te acostaste con ella. ¡Maldito! —La miré con los ojos dilatados, otro puñetazo volvió a mi cara y un nuevo poco de sangre salió de esta.

—Yo no…

—No lo niegues maldito, ella ayer rompió a llorar, cuando Rosalie buscó su cámara fotográfica. ¡Por Dios Edward maldito bastardo Cullen! No creo que las fotos sean montaje, porque cuando las vio se puso a llorar descontroladamente y nos contó todo Edward Cullen, y ella… —Alice se puso a llorar descontroladamente y la voz de mi madre sonó de fondo.

Mierda, la había cagado totalmente. Ella era… era Bells, aquella niña tierna que siempre me tenía al límite.

—No os acerquéis —grito Rosalie. —Sigue Alice, que este maldito sepa lo que ha hecho.

Alice se limpió las lágrimas de un manotazo y volvió a golpear mi cara.

— ¡Alice, demonios! ¿Qué le haces a tu hermano? —Gritó mi padre.

Joder, ahora estábamos en serios problemas.

—No te acerquéis Carlisle —Grito Rosalie.

—Edward se ha acostado con Bella, y ella le dijo que estaba enamorada de él. Este troglodita se volvió a acostar con ella para luego decirle que no sentía nada por ella, que solo para el eran hermanos y, para jugar y ganarse el premio al mejor hombre, va y le dice que esperaba que se estuviera cuidando por que no le favorecía tener hijos a temprana edad… ¿Sabes maldito idiota? —Sorbió su nariz, y yo… yo estaba en trance… ¿tanto daño le había hecho? Un nuevo golpe llego a mí, ya no era capaz de defenderme. —Ella se fue… ella se ha ido… y no volverá. Ella se ha ido para olvidar que alguna vez nosotros existimos, que alguna vez tú exististe. ¡Mierda! Para peor la abracé y la felicité por estar contigo, le dije que estaba muy feliz porque íbamos hacer más cercanas, como hermanas. ¡Joder Edward Cullen!, espero que un día tengas que rogar por el amor de alguien.

Se levantó de mi regazo desde su altura me miró y me dio una patada en el estómago.

Me retorcí de dolor en el suelo, Alice se alejó de mi camino hasta donde Rosalie, quien soltó el florero.

—Lo siento Esme, te traeré otro igual —dijo abrazando a la duende.

El grito de Emmett resonó en el lugar— ¿Qué has hecho Edward Cullen? Joder ella era nuestra hermanita —y se abalanzo contra mí. Me golpeó como si fuera el último día de su vida.

Y para más cagarla aún, Carlisle y Esme no hicieron nada.

—Edward, sube a tu habitación. Hablaremos después —dijo Esme.

Me paré con todo el dolor que tenía, me ardían las costillas y no quería imaginar cómo tenía la boca y el resto de la cara, la espalda me dolía donde me había golpeado con la escalera. Me costaba para respirar y de seguro quedaría marcado con algunos cardenales, tenía un profundo dolor en la ceja izquierda, me toqué y saqué la mano con sangre. Joder, la enana me había roto la ceja.

Llegué a mi habitación y me acosté en la cama mirando el blanco techo ante mis ojos. Me acordé de su exquisita mueca de placer cada vez que tocaba sus pliegues, el momento en que la penetraba, el sabor de su placer. Amé besar su femineidad, sus cálidos besos, como tomaba mi cabello entre sus manos, su mueca cuando dibujaba, los miles de retratos…

La puerta se abrió y mi padre apareció ante ella…

— ¿Qué? —Pregunté. — ¿Vienes a golpearme tu también?

—No entiendo qué te hizo esa muchacha Edward. Eso que le dijiste fue muy cruel, nosotros te educamos mejor que eso, siempre pensé que estabas enamorado de ella, por como la mirabas… pero veo que estaba equivocado ¿cierto? —Preguntó.

—No sé qué ocurre —dije admitiendo mi derrota.

—Entonces ¿Estás enamorado? —Preguntó con una sonrisa.

—No sé qué me pasa. Pienso mucho en ella, incluso un día fue hasta nuestro colegio y la vi con otro tipo conversando, algo me ganó y me vine.

—Tienes que pensar en lo que necesitas. Puede ser que tal vez no veas a Isabella nunca más en tu vida… y siempre te preguntarás qué hubiese pasado si todo fuera distinto.

Abrió el maletín y sacó sus implementos; tomó el algodón y le echó suero, me limpio la ceja, los pómulos y el labio.

—Creo que nuestra Alice es un poco fuerte —dije y ambos reímos al mismo tiempo. —Me lo merecía —dije cerrando los ojos, mientras mi padre me ponía dos puntos en la ceja maltratada.

La anestesia hizo estragos en mi cuerpo adolorido, me quedé dormido profundamente.

.

—_Edward te amo, te necesito, yo… no quiero vivir si no es a tu lado. —Sentía que Bella me susurraba al oído._

—_Tampoco puedo vivir sin ti cariño. Eres mi bebé, te necesito a cada minuto a mi lado. Necesito hacerte el amor, necesito que gimas para mí, que toques mi cabello y lo tironees; necesito que me ames, que cures mis heridas, que me perdones. Bree no es nadie, no es nada, tu lo eres todo para mí, lo eres todo. No quiero a nadie más a tu lado, necesito que me creas que te amo, estaba tan ciego… tan ciego, que no veía la hermosura de chica que tenía a mi lado, no veía a mi ángel vestida de diabla. _

_Necesito probar tu hermoso centro de placer, envolver mi lengua en tus suaves pliegues, en tu capullo rosa. Sentir tu duro y suave pezón en mi boca, que grites que me amas y me digas, mi amor, bebe, chanchito, como sea… solo quiero que me necesites a tu lado, como yo te necesito._

_._

"Como pude haberte yo herido

Engañarte y ofendido

Alma gemela no te olvido

Aunque me arranque el corazón…"

_._

_¿Me perdonas? Gatita, yo te necesito._

_Tu sonrisa, joder, es lo que más amo._

— _¿Ves como estoy cariño?, duro por ti –embestía contra su cuerpo, por encima de la ropa— ¿Lo sientes cariño?_

_Y ella… ella gemía como si fuera el fin del mundo._

—_Eso gatita, mi bebé, quiero… quiero que grites mi nombre cuando te corras, quiero que todo el mundo sepa que eres mía, incluso quiero que Charlie sepa que eres mía y que escuche como te hago gritar de placer._

— _¿Seguro que quieras que él sepa, cariño? Te matará, soy su virginal bebé —dijo imitando la voz de una niñita de 5 años._

—_Yo te haré un bebé a ti cariño. Quiero que tengamos un bebé que sea igual a ti…_

_De un momento a otro nos estábamos devorando…_

_._

Una gran punzada en la ceja me despertó sobresaltado. Me senté agitado en la cama y mi erección protestó. Miré a la ventana, deberían ser por lo menos las 4 de la madrugada, y recordé el sueño. Joder, estaba perdido, ¿de verdad sentía todas esas cursilerías que había soñado o era mi subconsciente culpable? Me saqué el bóxer y acaricié mi gran erección, recordando sus hermosas tetas, su culo, sus dulces gemidos, el sabor de su intimidad. ¡Rayos!, la quería ahora, en ese mismo instante, ¡demonios! La quería, la amaba, la necesita como un drogadicto. ¡Era mi heroína!

Bombeé más fuerte y en cuestión de segundos estaba echado en las almohadas de plumas, con mi semilla en todo mi estómago y muslos, respirando entrecortadamente y pensando en ella. Una sonrisa idiota cruzó mi cara.

¡Estas condenado Cullen! Me grité mentalmente.

.

**.Dos días después.**

.

Estaba sentado en mi habitación, mi cara se veía horrible; los cardenales eran casi negros y mis mejillas, ceja y labio totalmente rotos ¡y me dolía una mierda!

No había comido, la necesitaba.

No me había bañado, la necesitaba.

No me había cambiado de ropa, la necesitaba.

Nadie me hablaba, la necesitaba.

Me había reído sintiéndome ridículo, pero, la necesitaba.

Había llorado como un niño, la necesitaba.

Había llamado a su móvil, estaba apagado y la necesitaba.

Dame una señal, Bella Swan. Te necesito aquí, conmigo, entre mis brazos, como el aire que respiro. No, tú eres mi aire, como el agua para beber… no, tú eres mi agua.

La puerta se abrió, pero no me giré, seguí mirando hacia el gran bosque.

—Tienes que comer —dijo mi madre. La sentía detrás de mí y me giré, —a pesar de todo no puedo estar enojada contigo, eres mi bebé —tocó mis ojeras. —Tienes que dormir.

—No puedo, yo… —Giré mi cara y ella tocó las marcas que me había hecho Alice.

—La necesitas —aseguró.

—La amo mamá… No sé cómo no reaccioné antes —Esme sonrió.

—Tienes que buscarla…

—Tiene el móvil apagado, no sé donde estará…

Ella se giró, abrió mi armario y sacó la maleta.

—Dúchate cariño mientras yo hago tu maleta, llamo al aeropuerto y consigo un ticket para Washington D.C

La abracé— ¿Cómo sabes que esta allá? —Pregunté.

—Está con Charlie, lo he llamado a él.

La apreté más fuerte, al igual que los abrazos que daba Emmett. Mis costillas protestaron pero no importó. —Gracias mamá, eres la mejor —besé su frente.

Me metí a la ducha rápidamente y enjaboné mi cuerpo. Joder, estaba horrible…

Salí a la habitación con la toalla enrollada en la cintura… mi madre giró y sus ojos se agrandaron.

—Bebé, pensé que no era tan grave… ¡Dios! Alice y Emmett me van a escuchar…

—Mamá, me lo merecía, por poco hombre… Lo que yo hice, no se le hace a una dama.

—Ella te perdonará Edward. Lo sé. Ella te ama, siempre lo supe, serán muy felices.

.

.

.

**.Casi 10 horas después.**

Estaba buscando mi maleta, Charlie me vendría a buscar, tenía que hablar con él primero. Tenía que pedirle permiso a él primero.

Cuando estaba por salir del Aeropuerto miré a todas las personas buscándolo, hasta que lo encontré.

—Muchacho. ¿Cómo estás? —Preguntó dándome un abrazo y golpeando mi espalda. Siseé despacio por el dolor.

—Muy bien Charlie —dije sonriéndole.

— ¿Qué te ha ocurrido? —Preguntó mirando mi cara.

—Ha sido Alice, me ha dado duro. Tengo las costillas negras y Emmett ha colaborado un poco —admití con vergüenza. No era nada fácil reconocer que tu hermana te había dado duro y más si era la mitad que tú.

— ¡Ugh! Recuérdame que nunca me meta con ella.

Cuando ya estuvimos en el automóvil, nos dirigimos a un modesto edificio. Llegamos al estacionamiento y bajamos del automóvil, empezamos a caminar y lo detuve.

—Charlie, yo vine aquí por algo especial. Amo a Bella, la amo con todo mi corazón y no sé cómo estará ella al respecto, digamos que ella lo dijo en su momento y solo le respondí que era como mi hermana, de ahí vienen los golpes de mis hermanos…

—Bueno Edward, no soy quién para negar nada a mi hija. Solo una cosa te digo, le haces daño nuevamente y no podrás escapar de mí. Tengo el dinero suficiente para secuestrarte y matarte lentamente o simplemente hacer que desaparezcas… ¿entendido?

—Si Jefe Swan.

Caminamos hacia el ascensor, marcó el piso número 7.

Cuando llegamos al piso salimos. Charlie sacó sus llaves y me las pasó.

—Una cosa más chico. No quiero nada desagradable para mis ojos y oídos cuando llegue… y eso puede ser en cualquier momento.

Asentí frenéticamente.

Mi casi suegro dio la vuelta rápidamente y se metió al ascensor. Suspiré audiblemente.

Ahora me quedaba lo más difícil… hacer que Bella me perdonara.

Abrí la puerta y entré la maleta. A lo lejos se sentía el sonido del televisor. Dejé las llaves en la mesita del recibidor, caminé hasta allá y lo que vi me dejó maravillado.

Ella, mi princesa, estaba ahí, con unos pequeños shorts que apenas tapaban su gran culito respingón, un top que mostraba su ombligo precioso, con un arete colgando de él, ¿Cuándo se había hecho aquello? Cuando hicimos el amor no lo tenía…

¡Te olvidas que eso pasó hace más de dos meses! Me grité mentalmente.

No se había dado cuenta de que estaba observándola. Veía una película de comedia y estaba para frente al televisor con una mano a la cadera y con la otra desordenaba su hermoso cabello chocolate que tenía un intento de coleta de caballo.

—Te has venido y me has dejado solo, sin tener oportunidad de decirte lo mucho que te necesito y lo condenadamente enamorado que estoy de ti… Bella Swan, eres mi vida y yo… Yo te amo —dije mirándola fijamente. Bella al momento de escuchar mi voz se giró rápidamente y me observó llevando su mano rápidamente donde estaba su corazón, ese que esperaba que siguiera latiendo por mí.

Me acerqué un poco más a ella, estiré mi mano y ella la tomó; la tiré hacia mí y yo también me acerqué más hasta que nuestros cuerpos estuvieran totalmente juntos. Nuestras caras estaban tan cerca, nos miramos a los ojos; me encantaba su mirada siempre decían lo transparente que era y esta vez tenían un brillo especial. ¿Sería por mi? ¿Por verme? O habría otra razón, de todo corazón esperaba que no.

Besé castamente sus labios.

—Edward, ¿De verdad eres tú? No es un sueño…

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! Les gusto? Espero que sí. Chicas es este el ultimo capitulo que había subido, ahora esta Beteado y este fin de semana subiré el capitulo 4! Me explico? Espero que me entiendan, soy difícil para explicar algo.<strong>

_"Por las chicas que me dijeron que habían leído este fic antes, les quiero decir que es mío, el fic lo estoy subiendo de nuevo (tenia 3 capítulos publicados) ya que no estaba Beteado. Espero puedan comprender"_

**Nos vemos en el próximo Capitulo! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer… la trama es mía.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo betado por <span>Konnyxa<span>, Betas FFAD**  
><strong>www . facebook groups  betasffaddiction /**

* * *

><p><em>Quiero darle las gracias a <em>_**Konnyxa **__por betearme el capitulo estando enfermita :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 4:<strong>

Había llegado a Washington D.C el domingo casi al anochecer, mi padre me esperaba con una gran sonrisa… no sabía cuál era el motivo de ella, pero fuera lo que fuera que le ocurría, deseaba de todo corazón que estuviese bien.

Irme de Forks, sin duda era lo más triste que había hecho en mis años de vida… había escapado de ahí, necesitaba alejarme a como diera de lugar.

Estar en esa habitación me hacía mal. Sentía un hueco gigante en el pecho, ese agujero negro tapaba mi corazón… me llenaba de tristes pensamientos… me hacía querer ir donde Edward y suplicarle que me dejara estar con él.

Yo no era así, me molestaban las personas que se arrastraban por el novio o chico cuando este no les mostraba el más mínimo interés… Edward había dejado bien aclarado que yo era la amiga de su hermana y que me veía como si fuera una más de la familia, en ese caso… la hermana.

Después de trancar la llamada con Charlie me vestí rápidamente y bajé hacia el patio de la casa… Fui hasta mi bicicleta, en la cual Emmett me había enseñado a andar hace unos 9 meses atrás, me había caído un sin fin de veces y el doble levantado, eso tenía que hacer con mi vida… levantarme y salir adelante… Pedaleé por unos cuantos minutos hasta llegar al centro de Forks, fui al almacén y me compré 3 barras de chocolate y M&M's… Los guardé en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta y me fui al Parque… en el estaban Jessica Stanley y Mike Newton haciéndose arrumacos y compartiendo saliva y todas las bacterias que tenían en su boca, porque podía jurar que la chica Stanley no se cepillaba los dientes… Su aliento era similar al de un perro en descomposición de una semana, a veces me daba cierta pena por el chico Newton; pero al pensar en cómo se me había insinuado en reiteradas ocasiones, desechaba inmediatamente el pensamiento.

Unos niños jugaban con un balón cerca de los aros de básquetbol y en otro extremo unas niñas de unos 13 años les sonreían y les hacían barra. Cerca de los juegos habían niños desde lo años jugando en esas estructuras en donde se colgaban como monos, sin duda era el más solicitado.

Me senté en una banquita blanca y saqué mis chocolates… una vez los hube terminado me paré y boté los envases desechables, subí a mi bicicleta y me fui rumbo a casa…

Al pasar por una serie de pasajes en donde estaban varias casitas iguales… vi a Edward saliendo de la casa con una chica muy linda, se dieron un pequeño beso en la boca, sin duda esa sería la tal Bree. Empecé a pedalear lo más rápido que pude hasta que llegué a casa agotada por el esfuerzo, mis piernas temblaban y tenía la respiración agitada, mi espalda estaba humedecida y mi cabello pegado a la frente… subí rápidamente las escaleras y me metí a la ducha.

Seis horas después, estaba abrochándome el cinturón en el avión que iba a cambiar mi futuro…

.

— ¿Cuál es la razón del por qué te has venido Bella? Si mal no recuerdo te arrodillaste para que te dejara ir a casa, tenías buenos amigos, me gustaban ellos para ti —dijo mi padre.

Estábamos sentados en el living, hace una media hora habíamos llegado al departamento.

—Últimamente no me sentía a gusto en ese lugar —dije evitando el tema.

—Te conozco Bella, sé que no te irías de ahí si tu vida dependiera de ello… —mi padre se inclinó hacia mi evaluándome con la mirada. Mis manos comenzaron a sudar y me mordí el labio fuertemente, esbozó una media sonrisa _¡Diablos, ya lo sabe!_ pensé. — ¿Es un chico, cierto? —Preguntó.

Me levanté rápidamente del sillón y comencé a negar.

—Lo sé Bella ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Lo conozco?

—Papá… será mejor que me vaya a dormir, ha sido un viaje agotador —dije dándole un beso en la mejilla. —Buenas noches.

Mi padre se rió. —Buenas noches Bella, dulces sueños —su gesto se volvió serio. —Mañana tenemos que hablar… —besó mi frente. —Buenas noches pequeña.

Le di una media sonrisa y caminé hasta la habitación que me había dicho que podía ocupar; dejé la maleta al lado de la pequeña silla que había en una esquina del cuarto.

Era bonito. Las paredes blancas, los muebles y el dosel de la cama eran de madera marrón oscuro, el cobertor era blanco y las miles de almohadas eran color crema y marrón; la habitación tenía dos puertas color crema, una con rejilla que era la del closet y la otra lisa que se suponía era la del baño.

Abrí la maleta y saqué mi pijama de seda, era blanco, una diminuta camiseta de tirantes que se pegaba a mi pecho y un short ajustado también que con un poco de suerte tapaba mi trasero.

Fui al baño y éste también era blanco, tenía una tina con hidromasaje. _Uf eso me vendría bien_ pensé.

Saqué despacio mi ropa y la dejé tirada en el piso baño; giré la llave de la ducha y el agua comenzó a caer, el baño se fue llenando poco a poco de vapor.

Entré a la ducha y el agua caliente me hizo ponerme tensa, a los segundos mi cuerpo se fue relajando y dejé que el agua envolviera mis tensos músculos.

Tomé el bote del shampoo y dejé caer un poco en mi mano, lo llevé a mi pelo y comencé a masajearlo. Lo enjuagué y varias imágenes vinieron a mi mente, en estas me encontraba en la ducha con Edward acariciándome, tocándome, besándome, sentía sus finos dedos por todo mi cuerpo… mi respiración se aceleró, mi corazón se disparó, mi cuerpo empezó a temblar, sentí un cosquilleo en mi vagina y cómo mis músculos se tensaban…

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe, tenía mi frente apoyada en la fría pared de cerámica junto a mis manos, casi no podía respirar, podía llegar a jurar que el aire llegaba escasamente a mis pulmones.

El agua se empezaba a enfriar y mi piel se estaba erizando.

—Maldito Edward Cullen —susurré.

.

.

.

No había dormido bien, tenía la sensación que algo desagradable me iba a ocurrir.

Me levanté y hacía un calor de los mil demonios.

Tomé una camiseta blanca y un short negro y salí descalza a tomar desayuno. Todavía no salía de la habitación y mi cabello ya me molestaba. Regresé, tomé mi neceser y saqué un prendedor para poder hacerme un moño desordenado.

Caminé por pasillo y abrí la puerta de la cocina exclamando ¡Quiero mi Forks! Pero no me esperaba encontrar a mi padre sentado en un piso tomándose un jugo.

Me miró con una sonrisa y enarcó una ceja. Agaché la cabeza totalmente sonrojada y caminé hasta al refrigerador.

— ¿No vas a saludar a tu padre? —Preguntó.

Me acerqué con el jarro con jugo de naranja, saqué un vaso de la alacena y besé la frente de mi padre. —Buenos días ¿Cómo has amanecido? —Pregunté.

—Bien… —Charlie se quedé mirando la mesa por unos segundos, frunció el ceño y me miró. Tomé un poco de jugo y dejé el vaso en la mesa. —Bella… cariño, tenemos que hablar…

Un nuevo suspiro salió de su pecho y me miró; se levantó del banquillo, rodeó la mesa, se acercó a mí, tomó mi mano y nos guió fuera de la cocina.

Una vez sentados en el sillón de dos cuerpos en el living, realmente lo vi, ese no era mi padre, él no se comportaba así, era más frío con todo el mundo, no le importaba nada, ahora me tomaba de la mano, bromeaba conmigo, sonreía, sus arrugas alrededor de sus ojos se veían adorables, sus canas estaban empezando aparecer, su bigote… esperen ¿y su bigote? ¿Dónde diablos lo había dejado? En lugar de aquel bigote, que particularmente a nadie le gustaba, ya no se encontraba ahí, había desaparecido, para dar lugar a su piel blanca y dos lunares que rodeaban su boca.

—Papá ¿Dónde está tu bigote? —Pregunté.

—Bueno, ha llegado el momento de los cambios, he decidido sacarlo, me sentía muy viejo así, y no lo estoy ¿verdad? —Negué con la cabeza. —De eso quería hablar contigo, este último tiempo se han venido muchos cambios para mí, para nuestra familia.

Lo miré instándole a seguir.

—Con tu madre nos hemos divorciado —dijo Charlie dejándome congelada en mi lugar. _¿Divorciado? Pero… ¿Qué demonios? _—Hace un mes y medio… las cosas no estaban dando resultado Bella. Desde la última pérdida de los bebés, las cosas se fueron desmoronando, yo seguía con ella pero se alejaba, tú misma lo veías, discutíamos más de lo normal, ella desaparecía y volvía a las semanas después… Ella… ella tenía un amante cariño, ella me engañaba. —Charlie respiraba profundamente. —Y yo… yo cariño conocí a alguien —un jadeo salió de mi boca—, hace meses, la veía… ella caminaba a mi alrededor, nos veíamos a diario en la oficina, sentía algo hacia ella, algo que me impulsaba a protegerla y cuidarla, pero ella no quería hablar conmigo de una forma que no fuera profesional… ella no quería estar cerca de mí. Una vez que estuve soltero oficialmente, bajo el amparo de la ley me acerqué y le conté acerca de cómo me sentía, quería abrazarla, besarla y un montón de cosas que en este momento no te voy a decir porque no quiero que sepas de cosas siendo tan pequeña —mi ceño se frunció, y resoplé _¡Si supieras Charlie Swan!_— ¿No vas a decirme nada Bella?

— Yo… Esto. Estoy sorprendida, ¿estás enamorado? ¿Dónde está mamá? ¿Se ha ido? —Pregunté atropelladamente.

— Una pregunta a la vez cariño. Creo que sí estoy enamorado… verás, esto es de hace mucho tiempo y ella me ha devuelto la vida. Tu madre se ha ido con su nueva pareja, Billy Black y supongo que está en Francia, ella me dijo que iba a vivir ahí con su nuevo novio, que estaba muy feliz con él y que te dijera que te amaba.

— ¿Por qué ella no me dijo nada?

—Tenía miedo Bella. Ella te ama, simplemente tuvo miedo a tu reacción —Charlie se acercó y acarició mi cabello. —Tú sabes cómo es ella, no se arriesga si no es seguro.

Asentí con la cabeza, durante unos segundos permanecimos callados, el silencio era tan perfecto que ninguno de los dos se atrevió a hablar.

.

Iban a ser las dos de la tarde y un ruido de vajillas se sentía por todo el departamento. _¿Qué diablos?_ Me paré de la cama y caminé por el pasillo hasta doblar a la esquina y ver a mi padre con un delantal que decía _"Yo soy un macho, pero también cocino",_ revisaba la comida y se daba media vuelta para ver la ensalada, sacaba los platos de la alacena y los dejaba en la mesa, dio vueltas en círculos, se tironeó el pelo, se apretó el puente de la nariz y nuevamente se fue a un cajón donde sacó una cuchara de palo, se acercó a la cocina y empezó a revolver la comida.

—Se puede saber, ¿qué te pasa? —Pregunté.

Mi padre dio la media vuelta asustado y la cuchara de palo cayó al suelo.

—No. Tu, no quieres conocer a Victoria… pensé que querías… conocerla —Charlie se sonrojó pero después bajó la cabeza y se dio la vuelta lentamente.

—Pero… ¿viene ahora? —Pregunté. —No me dijiste ¡Charlie Swan! ¿Qué haces aquí? Corre a bañarte y prepárate. Yo termino esto en cuestión de minutos.

Charlie asintió con la cabeza y se fue corriendo hacia su habitación. Suspiré profundamente y me dirigí hacia la olla. Olía estupendamente, Charlie en realidad si sabía cocinar y yo que pensaba que lo suyo eran los automóviles.

Después de unos 20 minutos de estar revolviendo la salsa, me fui a la ducha. Me enjaboné el cuerpo rápidamente y froté con la esponja, enjuagué mi cabello, cerré la llave y salí hacia mi habitación. Escogí unas bragas blancas de algodón y un sostén de silicona sin tiras. Abrí la maleta y saqué un vestido straples blanco con pequeñas flores rojas, y unos zapatos de tacón –de 4 centímetros– rojos con un pequeño broche negro. Tomé el bote de crema y eché un poco en mis manos; froté mis piernas y mis brazos, estómago, hombros, hasta cubrir toda mi piel.

Me puse rápidamente las bragas y el sostén de silicona, tomé el vestido y lo deslicé por mi cuerpo, peiné mi cabello y me hice una cola de cabello alta. Salí rápidamente de la habitación y caminé hasta la cocina, abrí la ventana y encendí la campana, para que el olor a comida saliera de la cocina.

Fui donde mi padre y arreglé el cuello de su camisa, estaba nervioso, sus manos tiritaban un poco y movía los brazos rápidamente, parecía que quería volar.

Reí silenciosamente y mi padre me escuchó, me miró y frunció el ceño. —No es una loca, ¿cierto? ¿Una maniática? ¿No anda con un látigo o una fusta? Porque Charlie Swan, quiero que seas feliz y no quiero que tengas miedo a una persona, ya tuviste un divorcio con la desaparecida de Renée y no quiero otro divorcio a tu espalda —dije mirándolo seriamente.

—Estoy nervioso porque no se qué pensarás tú, ella es linda, cariñosa, atenta, siempre me alienta y me consiente. Incluso ella estaba nerviosa de conocerte, cree que tú no la aceptarás.

—Papá, si te hace feliz, yo soy feliz también… incluso si te gustara un hombre, okey eso sonó raro… pero ¿me entiendes?

—Si cariño —Charlie me abrazó y el timbre sonó. Mi padre se apartó asustado y caminó rápido hacia la puerta.

Sentí un par de murmullos, para luego percibir el sonar de unos tacones hacia mi encuentro, calipsos, altos y de diseñador. Alcé la vista y un vestido blanco con un corte bajo los senos y anudado en el cuello. La novia de mi padre no parecía tener más de 35 años, era muy guapa, pelirroja y con ojos azules, lucía una coleta alta y sus risos caían de ésta. Estaba maquillada suavemente. Una sonrisa preciosa adornaba su cara.

—He escuchado tanto de ti Isabella, ¡qué alegría conocerte! —dijo efusivamente. —Mi nombre es Victoria del Solar, es un gusto conocerte. —Se acercó un poco más a mí y besó suavemente mi mejilla.

—Hola. Un gusto conocerte, papá ha estado muy nervioso.

Pasamos a la cocina y serví el almuerzo, yo estaba un poco tensa, ya que quería una mujer que si mereciera a mi padre y no una que se aprovechara del dinero que tenía. La observé pero no encontré nada, era atenta, dulce y sonreía por doquier, estaba a cada minuto acariciando el cabello de mi padre y le decía en susurros que lo quería, mi padre se sonrojaba y carraspeaba. Aguanté eso solo unos minutos, luego me disculpé y fui al living a tratar de ver una película, pero fue imposible, sus risas se escuchaban por todas partes, rodeé los ojos y fui a mi habitación ya que el calor era insoportable y me tomé otra ducha. Estuve cerca de dos horas en mi habitación y salí para ver a mi padre, caminé por el pasillo en la punta de mis pies, doblé para ir a la sala y ahí estaban sentados en el sillón y haciendo arrumacos, compartiendo saliva y bacterias.

Arrugué la nariz y carraspeé suavemente. Mi padre y Victoria se separaron asustados y se sonrojaron violentamente. —Papá, van a ser las 5 de la tarde y estoy aburrida, no conozco nada de aquí, ¿podemos salir? —Dije apoyándome en un pie. Mi padre me miró y luego su mirada se posó en Victoria, ésta sonrió cortésmente y besó en la mejilla a mi padre, se acercó a mí y se despidió; comenzó a caminar por el pasillo hasta la puerta pero le hablé antes. —Hey Victoria, no te vayas. Cuando me refería salir, era el paquete de tres, tú ya eres parte de la familia, no te vayas, me he explicado mal, ¡ya se! Podemos salir las dos por ahí, dejamos a Charlie en la casa, seguro tiene más cosas que hacer, necesito comprar algo mas ligero, aquí hace más calor… ¿Qué te parece? —Pregunté efusivamente.

Victoria sonrió y miró a Charlie. —Por mí no hay problema, pero tal vez _Osito_ quiere estar contigo Bella.

¡¿Osito?

—Bueno, no importa, salgan las dos y mañana vamos a comer, tal vez podemos ir a cenar por ahí.

— ¡Sí! —Dije emocionada.

Fui a mi habitación, busqué un bolso que el tirante se pudiera cruzar y salí al living. Charlie estaba parado al lado de Victoria, me pasó una tarjeta negra y mis ojitos se iluminaron al recibirla gustosa, creo que los gustos de Alice y Rosalie se me estaban pegando. Con Victoria salimos en su automóvil, no era de esos en los que te quedas con la boca abierta cuando los ves, este era más sencillo, era un Volvo blanco y las ventanas polarizadas. De inmediato me recordó a Edward aunque ese _Volvo_ era del año. –_Deja de pensar estupideces– _me recriminé. Victoria manejaba a gran velocidad, esquivaba a los demás automóviles con gran destreza, íbamos calladas, no quería ser entrometida y empezar a preguntarle cosas de su vida.

—Pensé que querías hablar de algo conmigo Isabella.

—Solo dime Bella —dije mirándola y sonriendo. —Me gustas, eres buena con mi padre, quiero saber de ti, pero no sé si es apropiado. Quizás… te puedes molestar.

—En absoluto Bella, no me tengo porqué enojar, yo soy la que está ocupando el puesto de tu madre y eso te debe molestar —dijo mirándome.

Me mordí el labio. —Con mamá estábamos mal desde hace tiempo, ya no los veía tan seguido, cuando estábamos los tres no nos hablábamos, cada uno iba por su cuenta… yo… yo te quiero dar las gracias, Charlie es muy especial, lo amo, pero estaba encerrado este último tiempo, lo que le has hecho tiene que ser muy bueno ¡Por Dios, si se afeito el bigote! Eso ya es mucho.

Victoria rió, se escuchaba como campanas. —No tienes que agradecer nada Bella, amo a tu padre. Cualquiera en mi lugar no hubiese esperado hasta que estuviera divorciado para entablar una relación con él, de primera tenía miedo, era solo una simple empleada.

— ¿Te puedo decir Vicky o te molesta? —Pregunté.

—Dime como quieras.

—Bueno Vicky, eres mucho para él, te lo aseguro. —Dije recordando el incidente de la mañana—. Quiero que me cuentes de ti, si no te molesta claro.

Victoria negó con la cabeza. —Tengo 34 años, soy encargada de la publicidad de la empresa de tu padre hace 6 años. Naci en Texas, soy hija única y tu padre es el segundo novio que he tenido.

— ¿En serio?

—Sí. Mi primer novio lo tuve cuando cursaba tercer año en Diseño Gráfico, estuvimos casi 5 años juntos, una argolla de matrimonio en mi mano y tres meses antes de la boda lo encontré con otro en la cama.

— Wow, espera. ¿Has dicho otro?

Victoria soltó una risa irónica. —El muy… Sí, con su jefe. Solo te digo que los dos tenían muy buena elongación.

.

.

.

Estuvimos en el Centro Comercial cerca de dos horas, compré un par de sandalias, vestidos y camisetas que caían de un hombro y dejaban mi vientre al descubierto, además de shorts de distintos colores.

A Victoria le encanto mi aro del ombligo, le conté como Alice nos había obligado a mí y a Rose a hacernos uno hace un mes.

Después de eso nos fuimos a casa, cenamos, vimos una película y cerca de la una de la mañana Charlie la fue a dejar a su casa. Me fui a dormir, estaba cansada.

.

Desperté demasiado tarde para mi gusto, fui a la cocina en pijama, tomé un jugo y fui a bañarme. A la hora del almuerzo Victoria vino a almorzar con nosotros; mi padre me miraba, estaba un poco tenso. No sabía qué le pasaba, no podría haber discutido con Victoria, ella se veía radiante. Lo miré fijamente y me devolvió la sonrisa tranquila.

Así se dio paso a la tarde, estaba sola, mi padre había salido. Puse una película de comedia, no quería ver algo cursi, aún estaba sensible. El beso de Edward y _ella_ aún se repetía en mis ojos. Me senté en el sillón, no me reía… esto estaba aburrido. Me levanté del sillón y fui a bañarme, una vez lista me vestí con un short blanco y una camiseta azul que llegaba bajo mis senos, no me molesté en ponerme un sostén, con el calor que hacía me incomodaba. Tomé una liga para el cabello desde el neceser y me hice una coleta desordenada.

Me senté nuevamente en el sillón y terminé de ver los quince minutos que quedaban. Cuando la película terminó fui a ver qué podía comer, tenía hambre; busqué en el refrigerador, saqué unas cuantas frutas, las pelé y piqué; las eché en un plato, busqué un tarrito de crema y la esparcí arriba. Saqué una cuchara y fui al living a comérmelas; una vez terminé fui a dejar el plato a la cocina, luego caminé hasta mi habitación para lavarme los dientes.

.

Los minutos pasaban lentamente y estaba aburridísima, empecé a desordenarme el cabello, pasaba mi mano una y otra vez por él. Bufé y fui nuevamente a ver la colección de mi padre, otra vez una comedia. Me quedé parada unos minutos para ver si me gustaba, puse mi mano en mi cadera y estaba cargando todo mi peso en mi pie derecho, mi mano izquierda estaba en mi cabeza y rascaba despacio mi cuero cabelludo.

—Te has venido y me has dejado solo, sin tener oportunidad de decirte lo mucho que te necesito y lo condenadamente enamorado que estoy de ti… Bella Swan, eres mi vida y yo… Yo te amo — dijo una voz a mis espaldas. Mi corazón palpitaba velozmente, me giré nuevamente y ahí estaba él, el dueño de mi corazón, cuerpo y todos mis sueños húmedos. Me llevé una mano a mi corazón, parecía que se me iba a salir del pecho.

Edward se acercó un poco más a mí y estiró una de sus manos y sin dudarlo la tomé. Tenía que convencerme que era él, tal vez estaba tan loca que estaba alucinando que Edward estaba aquí; su mano estaba sudada pero no me importó, era agradable poder tocar una parte de él, después de tanto tiempo.

Nuestras caras se acercaron y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. ¿Por qué estaba aquí? ¿Venía a amenazarme para que no dijera nada? Alice y Rose lo sabían, por eso estaba aquí…

Su cara se acercó más a la mía y besó castamente mis labios. Mi corazón palpitó aún más rápido, su mano estaba en mi cintura y el contacto de nuestras pieles hizo que mi cuerpo se erizara y mis pezones se endurecieran. ¡Maldita sea, mi cuerpo se estremecía hasta con el más inocente toque!

—Edward, ¿De verdad eres tú? No es un sueño —dije tontamente.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! Les gusto? Espero que si.<strong>

**Aquí un nuevo capitulo!**

**Espero sus opiniones!**

**Nos vemos en el próximo )**

**Gracias chicas por sus Reviews, Alertas y Favoritos me han llegado muchos y estoy muy feliz :)**


	5. Chapter 5

****Disclaimer: ****Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen Stephenie Meyer y su Editorial. La historia que leerán a continuación me pertenece.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Capítulo betado por <span>Konnyxa<span>, Betas FFAD**  
><strong>www . facebook groups  betasffaddiction /****

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong>Este fic es Rated M, si lo leen es bajo su propia responsabilidad.<strong>****

* * *

><p><span>Hola! Se que dije que seria por mañana o el martes, pero mi querida beta Konnyxa lo tubo antes! Así que aquí esta!<span>

También quiero decir Konny no te vuelvas loca, te voy a necesitar por mucho! :)

Andy (SL) Amiga de Skype y conversas sin sentido, (la wea mística) me has contagiado tu frase. Aquí va lo que te dije y este capitulo va dedicado a ti , porque en estas ultimas semanas me has hecho sonreír mucho.

Sin enredo de palabras acá va el capitulo :)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 5:<strong>_

**Edward's POV:**

Estaba sentado en la que sería mi habitación desde ahora, mi mejilla estaba ardiendo y mis testículos estaban enfriándose con un bonito paquete de arvejas congeladas. Gemí y me acosté bien en la cama, con las piernas abiertas.

Sin duda estábamos en el mes de maltratemos y peguemos a Edward.

Cerré los ojos y las imágenes de hacia un momento pasaban por mi mente.

**Flashback**…

.

Besé castamente sus labios.

—Edward, ¿de verdad eres tú? No es un sueño —dijo Bella mirándome a los ojos.

—No amor, no es un sueño. Vine por ti, te necesito junto a mí, sé que no hice bien y quiero que me perdones —Me acerqué a besar sus labios nuevamente, pero esta vez corrió la cara—. ¿Qué ocurre amor? —Pregunté tratando de mírala a los ojos, pero escondió su cara.

— ¿A qué has venido Edward?

—Vine por ti, para que estemos juntos.

—Te has equivocado de lugar —dijo separándose de mí. La recorrí con la miraba y pude notar como sus pezones se marcaban en el delgado top.

—No, yo creo que te has equivocado al venir aquí —pasé una mano por mi cabello desordenándolo.

—No fui yo quien dijo que me quería como a una hermana...

—Bella, perdóname —supliqué.

—No puedo.

Mi corazón se congeló, intenté acercarme a ella, traté abrazarla y una fuerte bofetada llegó a mi cara. La tomé entre mis brazos y con su delicada rodilla me dio en mi ingle. Con eso dio media vuelta y se fue corriendo por el pasillo, mis manos estaban apretando mis testículos, parecía que me partiría en dos.

**Fin Flashback.**

.

Mi frente se arrugó, no podía creer que Bella me había pegado, esto era insólito.

Bufé y la puerta se abrió, un serio Charlie apareció ante mi vista y se sentó a los pies de la cama.

—Parece que las cosas no fueron muy bien —dijo arrugando la nariz.

Cerré los ojos y miré el techo. —No, nada fue bien —apreté el paquete de arvejas contra mi amigo y una mueca de dolor apareció, seguramente se me inflamaría.

— ¿Qué te ocurrió? ¿Qué haces con la comida ahí? —Señaló Charlie a mi entrepierna.

Bufé y él rió. —Bella me ha pegado. ¡Porque todos me pegan!

Charlie se paró y se fue riendo de la habitación. Lo que me faltaba, venía a buscar a la mujer de mi vida y lo único con lo que me encuentro son golpes.

.

Abrí los ojos y me encontré con la luz del amanecer entrando por la ventana, los rayos anaranjados se infiltraban y me daban a la cara, tenía toda mi entrepierna mojada, las arvejas se habían descongelado. Dejé el paquete a un lado y me paré, busqué mi maleta y saqué una camiseta verde y un short negro, tomé una toalla y me fui a duchar.

El agua caliente caía por mi cuerpo, relajando así mis músculos, pasé la esponja por mi cuerpo llenándolo de jabón. Una vez afuera me sequé despacio el cuerpo y puse mi camiseta y luego el short –sin ropa interior–. Busqué mis _Converse_ y me las puse; tomé la toalla y la pasé por mi cabello tratando de secarlo.

Abrí la puerta y el olor a tostadas llegó a mis fosas nasales e inmediatamente mi estómago rugió. Caminé hasta llegar a la cocina y pase ambas manos por mi cabello, en ese instante Bella me miraba y se atragantó con el jugo, empezó a toser, y se levantó del asiento, dio media vuelta e inhaló aire bruscamente.

Me acerqué a ella silenciosamente. —Bella, ¿estás bien? —Pregunté.

Ella giró seria y frunció el ceño. —Estoy perfectamente y no me toques —dio media vuelta y se fue.

Me quedé parado sin saber qué hacer, me encogí de hombros y saqué un tazón para tomar café.

.

.

.

**Bella's POV**

.

No podía creer lo que me había pasado. Todo por ser una estúpida hormonal, Edward venía entrando a la cocina y pasó sus manos por su cabello, una fina línea de vello tenía desde su ombligo a su entrepierna y otros más se dejaban ver en la pretina del short, inmediatamente recordé aquella noche donde pasé mi lengua y mis labios por ahí. El jugo de naranja que estaba tomando se me fue de golpe y no fui capaz de respirar, y como idiota que soy terminé atragantada, sonrojada y caliente.

Me encerré en el baño y golpeé la puerta repetidas veces con las palmas de mis manos. Saqué la camiseta rápidamente de mi cuerpo y luego el short con mis pequeñas bragas, abrí el regulador del agua y dejé que la bañera se llenara. Abrí la puerta del baño y fui a la habitación, tome mi neceser y saqué un prendedor, tomé el celular y antes de dar media vuelta miré hacia la puerta la cual estaba abierta, me encogí de hombros y caminé de vuelta al baño, ahí me hice un intento de moño donde recogí todo mi pelo y traté de acomodarlo para que no se mojara. Busqué en el cajón del mueble donde se guardan las toallas, algunas sales o espumas para el agua, encontré unas de vainillas y las eché al agua; tomé una toalla blanca chica y la acomodé en una punta para después recostar mi cabeza, miré hacia los lados y no me faltaba nada, iba a meterme a la bañera cuando un pensamiento malvado cruzó por mi cabeza. Salí del baño y caminé hasta el closet, busqué una pequeña camiseta de tirantes roja y me la puse, mis senos quedaban apretados y los pezones se notaban; caminé de vuelta hasta el cajón de mi ropa interior y busqué las bragas más provocadoras que tenía, era unas que tapaban lo justo y necesario, y de color negra, me las puse. Salí de la habitación y fui a la cocina. Edward ya no se encontraba ahí pero se escuchaba el televisor encendido.

Caminé hasta allá y me fui directo a estante donde mi padre tenía unos cuantos licores, sentía la mirada de Edward en mi espalda y mi respiración se aceleró al instante, saqué una botella de vino blanco y la abrí, tomé una copa y me serví hasta la mitad, dejé la botella a un lado y me giré despacio, la copa en mi mano temblaba… estaba nerviosa, la llevé lentamente a mi boca y tomé un pequeño sorbo.

— ¿Qué ha-ces a-sí? —Preguntó Edward tartamudeando.

—Nada que te importe. ¿Por qué? ¿Te molestas? —Pregunté. No sé de dónde diablos sacaba tanta fuerza para hablar sin que el temblor me delatara.

—No es que me moleste pero… deberías taparte —dijo acomodándose en el sillón.

Sonreí y tomé lo que quedaba en la copa de una vez, mordí mi labio inferior fuertemente y caminé acercándome a Edward. Dejé la copa en la mesita de centro y me agaché para mirarlo a la cara, Edward se echó hacia atrás, pasó las manos frenéticamente por su cabello y lo tiró.

—No hagas esto —susurró.

— ¿Hacer qué? —Pregunté inocentemente.

Me señaló con la mano y cerró los ojos, en ese momento aproveche y me senté a horcajadas sobre él. Edward se tensó y puso sus grandes manos en mi cintura queriendo aparatarme, solté una risita y comencé a besarle lentamente el cuello, Edward jadeó y me acerco más a su cuerpo, me acerqué más a él y comencé a pasarle las manos por su pecho. Ambos teníamos la respiración agitada y el aire estaba comenzando a escasearme, bajé mis manos hasta el dobladillo de su camiseta y la tiré hacia arriba hasta sacarla de su cuerpo, nos miramos a los ojos, me acerqué a su boca y juntamos nuestros labios, era un beso necesitado, apasionado, que prometía mucho más que el calor que sentíamos, nos devorábamos, nuestras lenguas se enredaban, nuestros dientes chocaban. Nos separamos cuando Edward sacó la apretada camiseta de mi cuerpo, tomó el broche de mi pelo y lo sacó haciendo que éste callera por mis hombros, brazos y espalda. Nuestras bocas volvieron a unirse y así el contacto de nuestros torsos desnudos fue posible, mis pezones estaban erguidos y muy duros; los besos de Edward fueron bajando por mi cuello hasta llegar a unos de mis senos, lo tomó delicadamente con su boca y empezó a besarlo, su lengua pasaba lentamente, haciendo círculos sobre él, mis gemidos no eran para nada silenciosos. El calor tomaba cada vez más mi cuerpo, lo envolvía en una espiral de la cual no sería capaz de salir hasta que tuviera mi tan deseado orgasmo, podía sentir el miembro duro de Edward debajo de mí, me comencé a balancear sobre él y Edward imitó el movimiento de copulación sobre la ropa que aún llevábamos puestas, tomé sus labios nuevamente y bajé por su cuello, lamí, chupé, mordí hasta que sentí que no aguantaba más.

Llevé mis manos hasta la pretina del short y lo abrí rápidamente, metí mi mano y la sorpresa que me llevé, Edward no llevaba ropa interior, sonrió maliciosamente, le devolví la sonrisa. Tomé su duro miembro y lo saqué de su lugar, Edward subió las caderas y bajé más el short. Ahí estaba, duro, firme, erguido y su punta brillaba, me relamí los labios y Edward me vio ya que sonrió socarronamente, lo tomé desde su base y subí mi mano lentamente. Edward hizo una mueca, abrió la boca y un ronco gemido salió de ella, moví más fuerte mi mano y apreté un poco.

—Bella —gimió—. No, no sigas… me correré en tu mano —dijo llevando su mano hasta la mía para que pudiera detener mis movimientos.

Se sacó el short y las _Converse_ que aún llevaba puestas, me giró en el sillón y quedé bajo su cuerpo. —Es mi turno, vas a ver lo que es bueno Isabella Swan.

Comenzó a besar mis tetas, lamió y succionó mis duros pezones, mis gemidos parecían gritos a estas alturas, no podía pensar coherentemente. Bajó despacio por mi abdomen hasta llegar a mis pequeñas braguitas negras, las tomó de las orillas y éstas sin nada de su fuerza se rasgaron, las lanzo detrás de su hombro, acercó su cara hasta mi centro, sonrió… sus dedos pasaron rosando mis pliegues y me estremecí, nuevamente sus dedos volvieron a mí, pero esta vez me tocaron firmemente, un gemido ahogado salió de mi pecho. Edward tocó mi clítoris con un dedo, mientras los demás se hundían en mi cuerpo, marcó el ritmo rápidamente, cerré los ojos firmemente y mordí mi labio inferior para poder acallar los gritos que querían salir de mi boca, de un momento a otro su lengua se unió al juego y comenzó a rozar mi clítoris.

El orgasmo estaba por azotar mi frágil cuerpo que parecía que ya no tenía dueño, se separó de mí y quise protestar, pero sus labios ya estaban estampados contra los míos, podía probar mi excitación en los suyos, su miembro rozaba mis sensibles pliegues pero no entraba en mí.

— Edward —me queje—. Hazlo luego —supliqué. Comenzó a penetrarme. ¡Gracias a dios! Pero el agradecimiento llegó hasta ahí nada más porque salió rápidamente de mí y descansó su frente contra la mía tratando de calmarse. — ¿Qué ocurre ahora?

—No tenemos protección —dijo.

—No importa, acabas afuera —dije pasando mis piernas por su cintura para que no se pudiera alejar de mí.

— ¿Segura? —Preguntó.

Bajé mis manos y apreté el miembro de Edward fuertemente, éste gimió de vuelta. —Solo hazlo —dije con voz firme.

En ese mismo instante Edward entró tan rápido en mí que el aire desapareció de mis pulmones por unos segundos. Comenzó a moverse frenéticamente, mis paredes sensibles velozmente comenzaron a contraerse y el orgasmo rápidamente corrió por mis entrañas dejándome casi muerta en aquel sillón. Edward seguía embistiéndome rápidamente, tomó mis piernas y las dejó en sus hombros. ¡Oh mierda! Se sentía tan profundo, gemí su nombre, nuestros cuerpo sudaban, cerré mis ojos, aquí venía nuevamente esa explosión de mi cuerpo que acababa conmigo. Me llevó al éxtasis, fuera de la galaxia, podía llegar a jurar que mi cuerpo entero se volvía de gelatina. Edward sacó su erecto miembro de mi interior y lo tomó con mi mano; comencé a bombear rápidamente, se descargó completamente en mi vientre y parte de mis tetas, nuestra respiración era demasiado entrecortada, nuestros cuerpos sudados se juntaron, nuestros labios se besaban dulcemente y nuestras manos estaban unidas.

Nos quedamos así un momento para recobrar el aliento, el peso de lo vivido llego a mí. Nuevamente las hormonas habían hecho acto de presencia y había acabado con mi juicio. Separé mi mano de la de Edward, lo empujé un poco para que saliera de encima de mí. Me senté y tomé mi camiseta del suelo, me limpié el vientre, miré a Edward, me paré del sillón y comencé a caminar hacia mi habitación.

El teléfono sonó y la contestadora se encendió al instante. Pare para escuchar quien era.

_Bella, espero estés tratando bien a nuestro invitado, llegaré en unas horas y llevaré la cena, voy con Victoria. Cuídate._

Seguí con mi camino.

— ¿Dónde vas? —Preguntó.

—Por una ducha —contesté sin girarme. Entré a la habitación, cerré la puerta con seguro, tiré la camiseta al suelo y fui al baño, entré a la bañera y dejé que el agua junto a los sales relajara mi cuerpo.

Hice una mueca. Nada había salido como yo quería… nada debería haber llegado a ese extremo. Se suponía que serían solo unos cuantos besos y todo quedaría ahí, solo sería una pequeña provocación y ya. Pero Isabella Swan siempre la tenía que joder.

.

Estaba sentada en mi cama peinando mi cabello, estaba consciente del miedo que tenía, no quería salir de la habitación, tenía pánico encontrarme con Edward y escucharlo hablar, no sabía qué podía que hacer. Tenía que ser valiente, pero mi corazón aún estaba sufriendo por las malditas palabras que Edward me había dicho hace unos meses.

Dejé el cepillo a un lado y me paré de la cama, vestía un fino vestido rojo, las delgadas tiras pasaban por mis hombros, no llevaba sostén puesto, ya que se notaba demasiado. Salí de la habitación y fui a la cocina por un vaso de agua, estaba de espaldas cuando sentí que me tocaban despacio el hombro izquierdo, mi corazón se aceleró, dejé el vaso en la encimera y me giré lentamente, ahí estaba la razón de mis delirios.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —Preguntó.

Lo miré de pies a cabeza, llevaba una camiseta blanca y unos short rojos, vaya combinación. Miré sus pies y estos estaban descalzos.

—Mejor que nunca —dije pasando por el lado de él.

—Espera, tenemos que hablar —me tomó del brazo y me acercó a su cuerpo.

—Agradecería que no me tocaras Edward —dije siseando.

—Pero lo que pasó… creí que las cosas mejorarían, que tú y yo podríamos… —dijo soltándome, agarró su cabello y lo jaloneó fuertemente. — ¿Por qué hiciste todo ese show entonces? —Me gritó.

—Porque realmente me apetecía Edward, madura. Tú mismo lo dijiste en una ocasión… es solo sexo —dije dando media vuelta. En ese mismo instante Victoria nos miraba a ambos y enarcó una ceja. Solté un suspiro ahogado y caminé hacia a ella, besé su mejilla y salí de ahí directo a mi habitación, ¡mierda! ¿Ahora qué hacía?

Me tiré de golpe a la cama, ¿sería capaz Victoria de decirle algo a mi padre? Si lo hiciera sería solamente tú culpa, me reprendí mentalmente.

Me tapé la cara con las manos y grité fuertemente.

—Bella, ¿podemos hablar? —Preguntó la voz de Victoria, asentí con la cabeza. Se sentó a mi lado—. Quiero hablar contigo de lo que ocurrió hace unos instantes.

Suspiré y asentí lentamente, me enderecé y me senté a su lado, la miré fijamente y ella sonrió. —Sé que no soy nadie para decirte esto, pero… quiero que estés tranquila, no le diré nada a Charlie si es lo que te preocupa, es tú vida y tú decides qué hacer con ella, pero te digo que Edward es muy apuesto —sonrió y la imité—. Charlie estaba medio nervioso sobre dejarte sola con él, ya sabes eres su princesa, le dije que no tenía porqué preocuparse, que ambos ya eran grandes y pensaban antes de actuar.

—Gracias victoria, me tenías un poco nerviosa.

—No te preocupes, y cualquier cosa ya sabes que cuentas conmigo.

De un momento a otro sentí como mis músculos se relajaban rápidamente. La abracé y ella se sorprendió un poco, me devolvió el abrazo y le sonreí. Victoria se estaba ganando mi corazón rápidamente

Un carraspeo nos separó, ambas miramos hacia la puerta, mi padre nos miraba avergonzado. Ambas le sonreímos y caminamos hacia él.

—Es hora de la cena —dijo tomando a Victoria de la mano.

—Vayan ustedes adelante, voy a ir al baño un momento —ellos asintieron y dieron media vuelta.

Tomé mi neceser y lo llevé conmigo, en una pequeña bolsita se encontraba las pastillitas blancas, las saqué y las llevé a mi boca, tomé un poco de agua y me las tragué. Dejé el neceser a un lado y salí hacia la cocina.

.

Estábamos sentados comiendo comida china, Edward estaba de lo más preguntón y mi padre y Victoria respondían alegremente.

Comí en silencio, no tenía ánimos de hablar, de vez en cuando sentía la mirada de Edward posada en mí pero la ignoraba olímpicamente. Esto de que me mirara así no me gustaba para nada, me sentía presionada.

Así la cena dio paso al postre, frutillas bañadas en chocolate.

Victoria y mi padre se miraban y derramaban miel los dos juntos, en ese momento sentí un poco de envidia, también quería estar así con Edward, pero no podía ser tan fácil, él me había herido y me había dejado con el corazón roto.

Tendría que hacer mucho mérito si quería que volviera con él.

—Ustedes se ven muy bien los dos —dije—. ¿Cuándo se van a casar? —Pregunté.

Charlie se sonrojó al igual que Victoria, después carraspeó y me miró fijamente. —No hemos hablado de eso Bella.

Suspire. —Que pena. ¿Un bebé? —Pregunté mirando a Victoria—. ¿Van a tener un bebé o no? Quiero que mi hijo tenga a alguien con quien jugar —dije seriamente.

En ese instante Charlie se atragantó con las frutillas al igual que Edward, ambos fueron perdiendo el color de la cara para mirarme con los ojos dilatados por la sorpresa. Victoria sonreía y negaba con la cabeza.

Charlie se paró de la silla, tiró la servilleta que tenía en la mano y apuntó a Edward con el dedo.

— ¡Tú! Maldito infeliz. ¿Qué le has hecho a mi hija?

* * *

><p><strong>Les gusto el capitulo? Espero que si! Veremos que pasa con Edward! Estoy escribiendo el próximo capitulo y veremos cuando lo subo, ya saben que no todo depende de mi si no también de mi Beta.<strong>

**Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y su Editorial. La historia que leerán a continuación me pertenece.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo betado por Nachika Cullen. Muchas Gracias.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Este fic es Rated M, si lo leen es bajo su responsabilidad.<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Hola, aquí estoy de nuevo. Sé que tarde un poco pero he tenido problemas de salud, tanto yo como mi familia. Sin más demora les dejo el capitulo.<span>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 6:<strong>

— ¡Tú, maldito infeliz! ¿Qué le has hecho a mi hija? ¿Cómo has podido ponerle la mano encima? —gritó Charlie, empezando a caminar hacia Edward, que, pálido, miraba hacia todos los lados sin saber qué hacer.

— ¡Papá! En ningún momento dije que era de Edward —grité. Los dos se giraron para mirarme y por un momento pude ver en los ojos de Edward lo ¿desilusionado? ¿Aliviado? Que se encontraba—. ¡Oh, mierda…! Eso no es lo que quise decir —ellos se miraron, Victoria negaba con una sonrisa detrás de mi padre—. Es una broma, no estoy embarazada. Y si lo estuviera dudaría mucho que fuera de Edward, entre él y yo... No. Hay. Nada —dije marcando bien las últimas palabras.

Charlie soltó el aire de golpe. —Niña no vuelvas a hacerme eso, casi me ha dado un infarto —miró a Edward, este tenía la cabeza agachada cuando Charlie tocó su hombro—. Lo siento, muchacho, me asusté.

Edward asintió y lo miró con una pequeña sonrisa. —Si me disculpan iré a llamar a Alice —dijo saliendo de la cocina.

Nos sentamos un momento en silencio. —Papa, es verdad que quiero un hermanito y lo quiero pronto —dije en un susurró.

—Bella... Cariño eso no es fácil, bueno, hacerlos si, pero… no solo yo tengo que decidir eso… —Charlie miró a Victoria, quien se mordía el labio y tenía la vista fija en la mesa—. Deberías ir a conversar con Edward —dijo tocándome la mano. Asentí silenciosamente y salí de la cocina.

La habitación de Edward estaba junto a mi closet, pero no se escuchaban los ruidos. La puerta estaba entreabierta y Edward estaba sentado en la cama, dándome la espalda. Tenía una mano en su hermoso cabello y la otra estaba ocupada por su móvil. Hablaba en susurros así que agucé el oído para saber lo que decía.

—Todo está… bien. Sí, Alice, le diré, también lo haré… Mal, todo va mal, he pasado más tristeza que alegría y mira que llevo casi dos días aquí. Tal vez lo mejor sea regresar por donde vine —unos sollozos empezaron a escucharse, Edward estaba llorando. Me sentí mal, culpable, había sido muy tonta, pero tenía el corazón tan roto y abollado que sacarlo a flote saldría peor. Edward cortó la llamada y se pasó una mano por la cara, intentando secar las lágrimas. Me quedé mirándolo unos minutos, él solo estaba ahí, sentado sin hacer nada. Golpeé la puerta despacio y Edward giró e hizo seña para que pasara.

—Edward, discúlpame, hablé sin pensar. Yo no quería causar tal alboroto —me senté a su lado.

Edward me miró seriamente antes de hablar. —No importa.

— ¿Hablaste con Alice? —pregunté.

Asintió. —Sí, te envía muchos abrazos y besos, dice que cuando estés con ella no te librarás de unas buenas compras —ambos reímos a la vez.

—Bella. Tenemos que hablar, yo sé que no me comporté como todo un hombre y te hice daño, tarde de di cuenta de mi error. Me di cuenta tarde de lo estúpido que he sido.

—Edward…

—Déjame seguir. Vine hacia ti, no podía dejar que te fueras sin darme una oportunidad. Mi madre llamó a Charlie y gracias a él puedo estar aquí; pensé que el recibimiento iba a ser mejor, pero nuevamente me equivoqué. Las únicas palabras que sentí que no dijiste de manera forzada fue cuando estábamos teniendo sexo, yo no quiero eso, quiero que tú estés conmigo, que me hables y me digas que me amas, que no puedes vivir sin mí, que me necesitas en todo momento, justo como yo te necesito a ti —exhaló profundamente—. Por eso he decidido que lo mejor sería irme, tú definitivamente no me quieres a tu lado y no puedo luchar contra la corriente, eres la persona más terca que conozco, no sé cómo hacerlo. Eres la primera mujer que me tiene las bolas agarradas y por más que intento huir tu estas allí sosteniéndolas para que no me marche.

Suspiré, era ahora o nunca.

—Me hiciste mucho daño, Edward, en ese momento no esperaba que me dieras tu amor eterno, solo que me dijeras que yo te atraía un poco. Estuve sola, me dejaste sola, sabes que si no me hubieras dicho eso del embarazo en este momento a lo mejor estaría embarazada. Tenía miedo, vergüenza y aun así busqué en internet y fui a la farmacia a buscar la maldita pastilla de emergencia. No podía dormir en mi habitación y dormí en el sótano junto a mis cámaras fotográficas por más de dos meses. Cuando iba a tu casa y tú sonreías tan amablemente, como si nada hubiese pasado, me dolía el corazón, sentía unas inmensas ganas de llorar y solo quería morir. El día que vine hacia acá te vi, te vi con ella, se besaron Edward, ¡eso fue hace 4 días ahora estas aquí, como si nada hubiese pasado! —terminé sollozando.

—Bella, ella no es nada ni nadie, solo una piedra en el camino —respiró profundo—. Yo te amo, siento mucho todo lo que te hice pasar, soy un maldito que no midió la consecuencia de sus actos. Perdóname, Bella, perdóname por favor.

Mi corazón saltaba, amaba a Edward, pero si lo dejaba escapar, nadie me aseguraba que encontrara a otra persona y se olvidara de mí. El solo hecho de pensar eso mi corazón se oprimía.

—Vamos a hacer algo Edward. Voy a dejar que intentes acercarte a mí, vas a tener que ganarte mi perdón. Si las cosas no me gustan te pediré que por favor no me busques mas, ¿entendido?

—Sí, Bella —Edward sonrió—. Tengo una duda, ¿podre besarte?

Lo miré un momento antes de acercarme un poco a él.

—Podrás besarme todo lo que quieras —le confirmé. Me acerqué a su oreja y susurré despacio...— Si quieres también puedes hacerme el amor —Edward me tomó rápidamente de la cintura y me acostó en la cama, su cuerpo cubrió al instante la mitad del mío y me dio un profundo beso. Su lengua hizo el amor con la mía.

Pasaba las manos por mis mejillas y tocaban mi intenso rubor. —No te arrepentirás —besó mi mejilla nuevamente.

—Espero no hacerlo, Edward. Esto va contra mi naturaleza… no soy de las que perdonan fácil y tienes que ganarte mi confianza. Además, a la primera oportunidad te daré una patada en las bolas y no te hablaré jamás en la vida.

— ¿Es una promesa? —preguntó.

Sonreí y pasé las manos por sus firmes hombros, tocando fuertemente. Mis dedos acariciaron sus labios, sus parpados y sus arqueadas cejas. Sus ojos me miraban fijamente, amaba aquel brillo que tenían; su verde esmeralda parecía fundirse abrazadoramente. _¡Oh mi Dios, cuanto lo amaba!_ Tomé su cabello entre mis manos, retorciéndolo entre mis dedos.

—Es una promesa.

Observé sus labios, que gritaban por ser devorados, a sentir su suave calor, a fundirme en ellos, su lengua se enrollaba con la mía y nuestros dientes chocaban. Mis ojos se cerraron por instinto, solté su cabello y con la mano derecha descendí por su costado hasta llegar a la altura de la cintura, donde lo abracé fuertemente.

La mano derecha de Edward estaba enroscada en mi muslo, justo a la orilla del vestido, su mano caliente hacia estremecer mi piel, su calor me encendía.

Los besos de Edward fueron descendiendo, su caliente lengua pasaba por mi cuello, bajaba lentamente hasta llegar al inicio de mis senos. Metió una pierna entre las mías y se afirmó en el codo izquierdo.

—Te amo.

Y, mierda, me quería morir, le había salido tan adorable que me dieron ganas de llorar. Lo abracé fuertemente y no lo solté por un buen par de minutos.

Sentado en la cama y apoyado al respaldo de esta, estaba Edward, mi cabeza en su regazo, sus dedos pasaban por mi cabello. Estaba tan relajada que me dormiría en cualquier momento. Cerré mis ojos y un ronroneo salió de su boca.

Se escuchó un gemido y abrí los ojos. —_Oh, Charlie_ —me enderecé y miré a Edward, mis ojos se abrieron demasiados—. _Más rápido_.

—Esto no está pasando —dije tapándome la cara con ambas manos.

Edward rió. —Tú lo quisiste.

Me levanté de la cama y salí de la habitación para ir a la mía y tomar mi cartera, Edward me miraba frunciendo el seño. —Vamos —apremié.

Lo tomé de la mano y lo guié hasta la puerta que daba hacia la salida; cuando pasé por el mueble, las llaves de Charlie estaban ahí. "_Papi, tú follas y yo me llevo tu auto", d_ije mentalmente.

Salimos hacia el ascensor y marqué el numero uno.

…

Más de dos horas habían pasado, habíamos dado vueltas por todo el centro de Washington; fuimos al centro comercial y tuve que comprar un par de sandalias sin tacón blancas para poder caminar en el departamento. Luego de eso habíamos pasado a comprar anteojos de sol para los dos. Las mías eran tipo aviador y las de Edward negras y cuadradas, se veía deslumbrante con ellas. En ningún momento me había soltado la mano, y, aunque no lo había mencionado, estaba más que feliz.

Habíamos decidido que era hora para volver a casa, ya habían pasado varios minutos y era muy seguro Charlie y Victoria ya habrían terminado lo que sea que estaban haciendo cuando nos fugamos.

Edward me había dicho que quería conducir el automóvil de vuelta, estábamos a pocas cuadras de llegar, lo contemplé unos minutos y vi como sus pómulos tenían un color amarillento, al igual que su labio inferior—. ¿Qué te ha pasado? —pregunté, acomodándome en el sillón de copiloto, dando la espalda a la puerta.

Edward me miró y sonrió. — ¿Te has dado con la puerta?

—No te quiero decir, es vergonzoso —se cayó un momento—, pero si no lo hago quizás lo harán los demás —arrugó la nariz—. Alice me pegó —dijo tan bajito que pensé qué no había escuchado bien. Su rostro estaba rojo y desviaba la mirada hacia a carretera.

— ¿Enserio?

Soltó una bocanada de aire. —Sí, fue el día que te marchaste y cuando supo de lo ocurrido me pegó y pateó en las costillas —levantó su camiseta y ahí pude ver los moretones que había pasado por alto hace unas horas.

—Lo siento —agaché la mirada, me sentía inmensamente culpable.

—No tienes que disculparte ni sentirlo por nada, me lo merecía, eso y mucho mas. Te hice daño y la culpa me perseguirá siempre.

…

Al llegar al departamento, Charlie y Victoria no se encontraban, me había dejado caer en el sillón y no me había movido de ahí.

—Estoy cansada —suspiré colocando un brazo en mi frente.

—No es para tanto —dijo Edward sentándose a mi lado—. Solo hemos caminado un poco.

Golpeé su pecho y Edward se encogió. — ¡Oh dios mío! ¿Te pegué muy fuerte? ¿Dónde te duele? —pregunté apresuradamente parándome del sillón y sentándome a horcajadas en las piernas de Edward, este tenía los ojos cerrados y tomaba pequeñas bocanadas de aire cada pocos.

—No te preocupes, se me ha pasado, aún estoy un poco delicado… los zapatos de Emmett son duros —dijo tocándose las costillas.

— ¿Emmett también te pego? —pregunté.

Edward asintió, me dieron unas inmensas ganas de llorar. —_Lo siento_ —susurré.

Negó y sonrió, me tomó del culo y me atrajo más a su cuerpo. Subió una mano por el costado de mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mi mejilla, la acarició con dulzura y acercó sus labios. Un beso dulce nació entre roces, mis manos involuntariamente se fueron a su cabello, lo enredé entre mis dedos y lo tironeé, un gemido salió de los labios de… _¿de mi qué?_ No tenía la menor duda, habíamos quedado que Edward iba a intentar que lo perdonara, pero no le habíamos puesto nombre a lo que pasaba entre nosotros.

—Eres tan hermosa… —jadeó, sus labios estaban inflamados y sus ojos tenían un brillo especial.

Besé sus labios y mis manos bajaron hasta la orilla de su camiseta, la había comenzado a levantar hasta sacarla por su cabeza cuando miré detenidamente su torso: ahí estaban sus moretones. Bajé regando suaves besitos —casi sin un solo roce— en su mandíbula, su cuello y clavícula, en donde se encontraban sus moretones.

Toqué sus tequillas con mis manos antes de bajarme del regazo de Edward para arrodillarme entre sus piernas, seguí bajando hasta llegar a su ombligo, lo lamí y Edward se tensó, murmuró algo que sonó como "_amo tu lengua"_, me encogí de hombros, la fina y delgada línea que conducía al camino de la felicidad se hizo presente; mis dedos llegaron a él y sonreí perversamente mientras desabrochaba su short. Edward alzó las caderas y los deslicé por susmagníficas piernas, me acababa de dar cuenta que amaba los muslos de mi Edward, eran tan firmes y duros, que juraba que eso hacía que me encendiese más. Deslicé su bóxer blanco junto a ellos y mi no tan pequeño _Eddie_ salió a la vista, grande y grueso; orgulloso. _"Justo lo que toda una chica quiere_", pensé mientras me relamía los labios internamente.

Lo tomé —con una de mis manos— por la base, la otra la dejé en su muslo. Lo apreté firmemente y una combinación de jadeo, gemido y gruñido salió del pecho de Edward.

—Bella, no me hagas suplicar —dijo gimiendo.

Sonreí. Subí mi mano lentamente y luego volví a bajarla con la misma rapidez, en el momento que bajaba mi mano, Edward alzó las caderas. _Vaya, está muy ansioso._

Me coloqué el cabello hacia un lado y acerqué mi cabeza al dulce caramelo que me esperaba.

Mi boca besó su punta y luego empecé a besar toda su longitud hasta llegar a la base. Así mismo como bajé, subí, pero esta vez con mi lengua, al llegar a su punta rojiza la envolví con mis labios, metí el glande a mi boca y succioné un momento.

Le eché un vistazo a Edward, quien tenía los ojos cerrados y la mandíbula fuertemente apretada. Introduje lo mas que pude su miembro a mi boca y comencé a mover mi lengua junto a mi boca, la mano de Edward llegó a mi cabeza y me llevó a su ritmo; luego de unos segundos sus caderas comenzaron a moverse, encontrándose con mi boca. Su agarre en mi cabeza fue en aumento y en ese momento supe que estaba casi listo.

Bajé mi otra mano, directamente a sus testículos, y los masajeé y tironeé. Le di una lamida a toda su extensión y al llegar al glande arrastré mis dientes por él, Edward se tensó e instintivamente me lo llevé a la boca.

— ¡Mierda… Bella! —exclamó y comenzó a descargarse en mi boca.

Me levanté del suelo y pasé una mano por mi boca, limpiando todo rastro sospechoso. Me senté a horcajadas sobre Edward y lo besé fuertemente, él me devolvió el beso con la misma intensidad. Las manos de Edward empezaron a deslizarse por mi cuerpo, su toque era caliente, me cosquilleaba la piel, mis vellos se erizaron y una descarga eléctrica recorrió mi columna.

Un gemido salió de mis labios cuando apretó mi pezón con sus dedos. Sus manos se fueron a mis hombros y bajaron las pequeñas tiras del vestido, estas acabaron a mitad del brazo. Las manos de Edward se fueron a mi espalda y me acercaron aun más a él. Quedé sentada encima de su creciente erección. Sus ágiles dedos se encontraron con el cierre del vestido y, lentamente, lo comenzó a bajar, mis tetas quedaron libres, el escote del vestido quedó por debajo de estas haciendo que se elevaran aun más. Los labios de Edward se cerraron en torno a mi pezón y una de sus manos fue a jugar con el otro mientras presionaba con su otra mano, estrechándome más a él. Unos gemidos para nada silenciosos comenzaron a salir de mi boca, eché mi cabeza hacia atrás cuando tironeó mi pezón entre sus dientes. Su mano derecha empezó a descender por mi cuerpo, levantó el vestido, empezando a tocar mis muslos y subió rápidamente hasta llegar al pequeño tanga que estaba usando.

Sus dedos palparon por encima de la tela, causando una sensación embriagadora increíble. Un gemido ahogado salió de mis labios. Sus mágicos dedos corrieron la escasa tela y tocaron mis pliegues. Se deslizaron con facilidad en mi muy mojado sexo y uno de de ellos entró en mi interior. Otro buscó mi clítoris y al tocarlo di un respingo, estaba muy sensible.

—Me encanta cuando gimes —me dijo en el oído. Un nuevo dedo se deslizo en mi interior y arqueé la espalda. Movió rítmicamente sus dedos, me faltaba poco, mi interior estaba llameando, las ondas eléctricas se habían comenzado a desatar, mi vientre estaba sufriendo los espasmos de aquellas corrientes.

El miembro duro de Edward se presionaba contra mi pierna, cada vez lo sentía más duro.

—Ya no aguanto más, Edward…

Edward movió mi tanga hacia un lado y me acomodo encima de su cuerpo. Su rígida erección hizo fricción con la parte más sensible de mi cuerpo, su glande acaricio mis pliegues y de una estocada se adentro en mí.

Esto era el puto infierno, o el cielo. Lo que sea que fuese se sentía como si estuviera flotando en una esponjosa nube.

Sus estocadas empezaron lentas y poco a poco comenzaron a aumentar el ritmo, mantenía mis ojos cerrados; esto era tan placentero...

Mi espalda se arqueó y con ello un nuevo ángulo de las penetraciones llegaron, rosaba una parte de mi cuerpo. Quería morir, ¿se podía sentir tanto placer? No sabía la respuesta, pero lo que si sabía era que mi orgasmo estaba a las puertas del cielo.

Una nueva corriente eléctrica atravesó mi cuerpo, mis músculos internos se contrajeron y un grito ahogado salió de lo más profundo de mi cuerpo. Edward siguió arremetiendo en mi cuerpo, cada vez con más velocidad. Abrí los ojos, quería mirarle cuando llegara al orgasmo, su cara se contraía y sus labios estaban entreabiertos, su sedoso cabello estaba húmedo y sus mejillas sonrosadas. Su mandíbula se tensó y sus dedos hicieron aun más presión en mi cintura… su cuerpo se quedó quieto y en mi interior sentí el agradable calor de su semilla.

Edward recostó su cabeza contra el respaldo del sillón y yo me apoyé sobre su pecho, nuestros cuerpos estaban sudorosos y pasivos jadeos salían de nuestras bocas.

Nos quedamos unos minutos sin hacer nada, disfrutando de la tranquilidad que poseíamos en ese momento. El flácido miembro de Edward salió de mi interior y llevé mis manos a mi cabello, tratando así de ordenarlo un poco.

— Eres hermosa —dijo dando un sonoro beso en mi mejilla.

—Tú no lo eres —me levanté del regazo de Edward y tomé sus cosas. Empecé a caminar por el pasillo hasta llegar a su habitación y las dejé encima de la cama. Lentamente me di la vuelta hacia donde se encontraba mi víctima.

Tenía la cabeza hacia atrás y sus ojos cerrados cuando me acerqué agachándome para alcanzar sus labios. Fue un suave roce, pero las manos de Edward me atrajeron a su cuerpo y me hicieron sentar nuevamente sobre, mi piernas juntas y los brazos alrededor de su cuello, su cabello estaba suave aun así por lo húmedo que se encontraba.

Mi mano derecha bajó por su cuello hasta llegar a su miembro, que a pasos agigantados iba pidiendo liberación.

—Te amo —susurró, en respuesta apreté su dura erección.

Mis dedos subieron hasta el glande y lo rocé con el dedo índice, un gruñido salió del pecho de Edward, mi mano bajó y subió rápidamente, el ritmo volvió a incrementarse…

Un sonido extraño me distrajo, pero seguí con mi tarea: darle placer a mi dulce Edward.

Un sonido de llaves me alertó y los tacones empezaron a sonar en la cerámica. No alcancé a hacer nada, giré mi cabeza y encontré a Victoria mirándome con una ceja arqueada y una sonrisita bailando en sus labios. Sus ojos estaban puestos en nosotros, en ese momento recordé donde tenía la mano y juro que en mi vida había tenido la cara más roja que en este momento.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola ¿Les gusto? Espero que sí, ¿que pasara con Victoria?<strong>

**Liz, niña aquí está el capitulo, lo prometido es deuda, así que después de tanto acoso, lo tenemos. (:**

**Chicas no sé cómo se verá esto, lo subí del móvil. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**

**P.D: Aaaw! Estoy muy feliz, pase los 100 rr. Me he emocionado. GRACIAS CHICAS, O CHICO… NO SE SI ALGUNO LEERA ESTO.**

**Saludos.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y su Editorial. La historia que leerán a continuación me pertenece.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo betado por Nachika Cullen. Muchas Gracias.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Este fic es Rated M, si lo leen es bajo su responsabilidad.<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Hola, aquí vengo de nuevo... Me he puesto las pilas y escribí rápido para traerles el próximo capitulo.<span>

**Abajo agradecimientos.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capitulo VII<span>**

La cara de Edward no tenía precio, estaba totalmente rojo.

Solté al adorable amiguito de Edward y me levanté de su regazo, enseñé las palmas de mis manos a la altura de mi pecho y negué con la cabeza. Avancé despacio hasta Victoria.

—Esto no es lo que parece —traté de que sonara como una excusa. Sabía perfectamente de que no la tenía.

Miré a Edward, tenía sus manos sobre su cara, tratando de ocultarla. Bajé la vista y podía ver que aun tenía su miembro erecto._ ¡Joder!_.

—Edward, tienes diez segundos para desaparecer, Charlie venía unos cuantos pasos detrás de mi —dijo Victoria mirándolo, su rostro estaba serio sin un ápice de alegría.

_Mierda, estamos perdidos._

Edward se levantó rápidamente y tomó su ropa para luego salir corriendo hacia su habitación; su redondo culo se movía con cada paso, me dieron unas ganas infinitas de morderlo.

Victoria pasó por mi lado y se fue a abrir las ventanas, arregló un poco la sala y se sentó donde había estado Edward.

—Tiene buen culo —me guiñó un ojo—. Y qué decir de lo demás… no lo desperdicies.

La observé con ojos muy abiertos. ¿Ella de verdad había dicho eso? Asentí con la cabeza y me fui corriendo a mi habitación.

Lo primero que hice al entrar fue ir al baño. Una buena y refrescante duche sería lo mejor para quitar el nerviosismo que gravitaba a mi alrededor. El agua tibia caía por mi cuerpo, llevándose así todo rastro de Edward.

Esto no me podía estar pasando a mí, tendría que ser más cuidadosa; era la segunda vez que Victoria nos encontraba hablando o haciendo cosas frente a sus ojos. Lo de la conversación no era tan grave, pero esta vez… estaba el amigo de Edward involucrado.

Suspiré pesadamente y me envolví en la toalla. Tomé el cepillo de pelo y caminé hasta la habitación. Abrí la maleta y saqué un pijama —este consistía en un short y una camiseta de tirantes burdeos— antes de deslizarlos rápidamente por mi cuerpo, sin ropa interior. Me senté en la cama y cepillé mi cabello, este se resistió un poco, pero los nudos afloraron hasta desaparecer.

…

— ¿Cómo han pasado la tarde? —preguntó Charlie. El tenedor cayó de mi mano y Edward escupió el jugo que estaba bebiendo. _¡Demonios!_—. ¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó nuevamente.

Negué con la cabeza y Miré a Victoria; ella estaba seria mientras comía de su pizza, el cuchillo y tenedor se deslizaban fácilmente por aquella masa.

—Fue una tarde… interesante —me encogí de hombros—. Pregúntale a Edward como lo pasó, papá —lo señale con la cabeza y este me miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Fue agradable también. Las manos de su hija hacen maravillas —dijo sonriendo.

_¿Qué? _

—Que quieres decir con _"las manos de su hija hacen maravillas"_ —indagó Charlie mirándonos seriamente. Bajé mi mano y le di un apretón al muslo de Edward, que se encontraba sentado a mi lado, comencé a subirla rápidamente hasta llegar a su miembro y pasé el dedo índice sobre él. Edward se estremeció en respuesta.

—Bella… —inspiró rápidamente—me hizo un masaje. Lo necesitaba después de la paliza de Alice.

Charlie asintió y siguió comiendo; estuve a punto de hacer una venia, era un milagro que no preguntase más.

Luego de unos minutos comiendo en silencio, el móvil de mi padre comenzó a sonar. Una musiquita para nada agradable inundó el lugar, todos los miramos con una ceja arqueada y se sonrojó. Ahora entendía de donde había sacado el poder para sonrojarme tan fácil.

—Lo siento —se disculpó antes de levantarse de la mesa y salir de la cocina, seguramente se dirigía a su habitación.

Victoria nos miró a ambos, Edward cambió su mirada hacia el plato, ocultándola.

El carraspeo se sintió en el lugar, levanté la vista y ella puso los codos en la mesa y entrelazó sus dedos a la altura de su cara. Tocó un precioso anillo celeste y jugó con él durante unos segundos.

—Chicos, no quiero que se ofendan con los que le quiero decir, pues no encuentro la manera correcta para explicarme mejor. Sé que ustedes son adolescentes y tienen todas las hormonas revolucionadas, pero deberían ser consientes en el lugar en el que expresan su amor, deseo… o como quieran llamarlo. ¿Se dan cuenta que hace un rato podría haber sido Charlie el que hubiera llegado en vez de mi? No quiero ser una ogra, también fui joven y, créanme, me arrestaron por dañar la imagen pública y faltar a las buenas costumbres y eso que estaba en un lugar desierto. Bueno, ese no es el tema… solo sean más prudentes, lo mejor sería que soltaran sus hormonas en su habitación porque en cualquier momento puede llegar Charlie, digamos que no estaría muy contento.

Asentí, ella tenía toda la razón. Nosotros teníamos todas las hormonas revolucionadas y nos había jugado mal en ese momento, pero si lo pensaba un poco… era a mí a quien se le había alborotado primero.

El lugar se quedó en silencio y los pasos en el pasillo nos alertaron del regreso de mi padre.

— ¡Mierda, Victoria…! —expresó con una exhalación profunda—. Tenemos que ir a Japón, hay un problema con el modelo de un automóvil.

— ¿Y cuando tenemos que ir? —preguntó.

—Yo me voy esta noche y tú mañana en la tarde —dijo tocando su mejilla.

— ¿No puedo ir ahora? —preguntó nuevamente frunciendo el seño.

—No —negó sonriendo y moviendo la cabeza rápidamente—. Mañana tienes que ir al médico —besó castamente sus labios.

Victoria se sonrojó furiosamente y asintió despacio. Mi padre la tomó de la mano e hizo que se parara de la mesa para guiarla fuera de la cocina.

—Eso es extraño —comentó Edward minutos después.

—Sí, igual que Victoria dijo que le gustaba tu culo —dije levantándome de la mesa.

La mano de Edward detuvo mi camino. — ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó entrecerrando los ojos.

—Solo, tengo que hablar con Victoria.

…

Todos estábamos despidiéndonos de mi padre en la entrada del edificio.

Recibió un montón de abrazos y besos por mi parte, no quería dejarlo ir. En el momento que Edward se despidió, podía jurar que mi padre le apretó más de lo común la mano, ya que este hizo una mueca.

—Chicos, es hora de ir a dormir —dijo mi padre rascándose la nuca.

Ok, este era el momento de nuestra retirada. Oficialmente Charlie nos mandó a acostar para poder quedarse solo con su novia. Bufé.

Asentí y tomé la mano de Edward, empecé a caminar hacia el ascensor.

Una vez adentro marqué el número correspondiente a nuestro piso, cuando las puertas se cerraron… las manos de Edward me empujaron hacia la pared más cercana, la que estaba a mi derecha. Sus labios dejaron un dulce beso en el cuello y sentí mi piel erizarse, al igual que mis pezones.

Mi corazón se disparó, sus bombeos eran irregulares, al igual que mi respiración.

Las manos de Edward viajaron por mi cuerpo hasta llagar a mis muslos. Los agarró firmemente y me alzó, mis piernas se enrollaron automáticamente en su cintura y mis brazos pasaron a su cuello, tironeando su suave cabello.

Sus dedos tocaron mi plano vientre, no me había dado cuenta en qué momento se habían escabullido para llegar ahí. Empezaron a subir rápidamente hasta alcanzar mis tetas, las apretó firmemente, su lengua jugaba con el lóbulo de mi oreja, su aliento golpeaba con fuerza en mi cuello y sus labios comenzaron a bajar por él hasta llegar a mis tetas. Las llevó a sus labios, el roce de mi pijama de seda junto al calor de la boca de Edward hacía que sintiese un placer totalmente exquisito, adicto; podía llegar a jurar que en cualquier momento me podría a gemir como perra en celo.

Edward embistió contra mi sexo, un jadeo salió de mi pecho. Estaba duro y la fricción de sus pantalones contra mi pijama hacía todo más gratificante aún; siguió embistiendo contra mi cuerpo, gemidos salían de mi pecho, demonios estaba cerca… ¿de verdad iba a tener sexo con la ropa puesta, solo frotándonos?.

Edward embistió más fuerte y su nombre salió entrecortado desde mi garganta.

— ¿Te gusta, Bella? —preguntó Edward para luego morder mi pezón.

¡Mierda!, ¿de verdad me preguntaba si me gustaba…? Gustar era la palabra menos indicada en estos momentos, lo que estaba sintiendo era lo mejor del mundo… Sentía que en cualquier momento me desmayaría y solo quedaría mi cuerpo sintiendo todo el calor de Edward.

—Res-responde —dijo con los dientes apretados.

Asentí. No me salía la voz… intenté encontrarla, pero se me había ido hace mucho tiempo, inspiré rápidamente necesitaba llenar mis pulmones de aire y Edward seguía embistiendo contra mi sexo, el roce era sumamente devastador, tanto que el orgasmo se acercaba a pasos agigantados. Inspiré nuevamente, el aire no llegó a mis pulmones esta vez y un gemido salió de mis labios.

Edward me alzó en un nuevo ángulo y siguió embistiéndome, una corriente eléctrica se fue por mi columna vertebral hasta llegar a mi vientre, mis paredes comenzaron a contraerse y el orgasmo me azotó. Grité el nombre de Edward lo más fuerte que pude. Estaba casi segura que toda su familia en Forks lo había escuchado.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve en trance, sentía los ligeros besos de Edward por mi rostro, hasta llegar a mis labios, los cuales besó cálidamente.

— ¿Bella? —llamó.

— ¿Umh?

Tomó mi rostro con su mano, abrí los ojos y me perdí en los suyos, en sus suaves y cálidas esmeraldas. Sus dedos recorrieron la línea de mi mandíbula ligeramente.

— ¿Quieres ser mi novia? —preguntó.

Sus ojos brillaban y nuestras respiraciones se aceleraron, lo sabía por el movimiento de su torso… Mi corazón se precipitó más rápido que nunca mis pensamientos me transportaron al pasado.

_¿Cuántas veces una adolescente había soñado con este día en su vida? ¿Cuántas veces yo había soñado con este día? _

Eran demasiadas veces, más de las que podría contar. Desde que había conocido a Edward había soñado que él se me declaraba, con una hermosa rosa roja, una linda serenata, una cena, en un parque e incluso mi sueño mas fantástico había sido en la orilla de un lago mientras veíamos una puesta de sol, me abrazaría, me diría que me amaba, me besaría suavemente… despacio y sin prisa.

Pero la realidad siempre es otra. Ahora, aquí justo en el ascensor, todos sudados después de tener un magnífico orgasmo me preguntaba si quería ser su novia. Esas son las cosas más raras de la vida, justo cuando menos te los esperas llega, a veces para mal y otras para bien.

— ¿Y? —preguntó—. Bella, sé que este no es el mejor momento ni el lugar… pero, es aquí donde me nace hacerlo.

Lo miré, su cara se veía angustiada, su ceño estaba fruncido.

—Sé que puedo hacerlo mejor, reservar una mesa en un restaurante, ponerme un traje, regalarte un millón de flores, miles de chocolates… ¿Lo prefieres así?

Mis brazos —que aun estaban enrollados en su cuello— apretaron su agarre y con mis dedos rasqué su nuca, su cuero cabelludo estaba húmedo y parte de su cabello también. Sonreí. Me acerqué lentamente y besé sus labios.

—Sí, sí, sí, quiero ser tu novia —sus ojos se iluminaron—. Lo esperé tanto tiempo, de tantas formas distintas y me sales con la que menos esperaba, pero no importa… Te amo Edward.

—Te amo —repitió.

Nos abrazamos fuertemente, su respiración me hacía cosquillas en el cuello.

—Deberíamos llegar ya, Victoria tiene que estar ahí —dije soltando un poco su agarre.

Edward asintió y pulsó un botón, el ascensor comenzó a moverse. No me había dado cuenta en qué momento lo había detenido. Traté de que me soltara, pero no lo hizo.

— ¿Vas a cargarme toda la noche? —pregunté riéndome—. Porque si quieres ser mi esclavo solo tienes que decirlo.

—Le cargaré solo hasta el baño, señorita…

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, las puerta del departamento estaban abiertas. Las manos de Edward se posaron en mi culo y comenzó a caminar. Castamente besé varias veces sus labios, una y otra vez. Edward sonreía con cada beso.

Al entrar sentí una risita. —Saben que demoraron casi una hora en subir a _"dormir"_ —dijo Victoria insinuando la última parte.

—Nos quedamos conversando —fue mi pobre pretexto.

—Ustedes no tienen remedio, ¡ni siquiera son recién casados! Ya que para ellos es más comprensible que no puedan sacar sus manos de encima.

—Lo siento… no nos volverás a ver así... Edward ¿podrías bajarme? —pregunté mirándolo a los ojos.

Este negó. —No. Si me permites, Victoria, iré a dejar a esta señorita a su habitación para que se bañe.

Comenzó a caminar por el pasillo, al llegar a mi habitación, caminó hasta el baño, abrió la ducha y me dejó en el suelo. Su manos llegaron a mi cadera y comenzó a bajar el short, lo saqué de mis pies… sus manos sacaron la camiseta de tirantes, me tomó nuevamente y me dejó bajo el chorro de agua caliente. Fugazmente besó mis labios y salió dejándome sola.

…

Caminé despacio hacia la habitación de mi padre, donde se suponía que dormía Victoria. Había dejado a Edward en la cocina, tomándose un vaso de leche con galletas de chispas de chocolate.

Toqué la puerta e inmediatamente Victoria la abrió.

— ¿Podemos hablar?

Ella abrió mas la puerta, dejándome claro que pasara. —Claro, dime que ocurre —preguntó.

Negué con la cabeza. —Bueno algo así, pero no es tan grave.

Me senté en la cama cruzándome de piernas, Victoria imitó mi movimiento. La observé, llevaba un ligero pijama celeste. Al parecer era su color favorito.

— ¿Mañana vas al médico? —pregunté.

Su cara se tornó completamente roja, bajó su vista y un inaudible _"sí"_ salió de sus labios.

—Quiero saber si tú puedes ir conmigo también… ya sabes un mayor de edad… —comencé a mover mis manos nerviosamente.

—Donde quieres ir Isabella —preguntó. Sus ojos se entrecerraron y me miró directamente.

—Al ginecólogo.

—Ya… al ginecólogo. ¿Algún motivo especial? Ya sabes ¿un embarazo? —preguntó pasando una mano por su cabello.

Mis ojos se abrieron, ella interpretó mal las cosas.

Negué. —No. Es solo que quería comenzar a cuidarme yo… ya saber… píldoras anticonceptivas o algún otro método.

— ¿No te cuidas con nada? —preguntó preocupada.

—No.

—Enserio ¿y cómo le hacen?

— ¿Cómo le hago qué? —pregunté, mi cara seguramente estaba muy roja, me mordí fuertemente el labio.

—Ustedes tienen demasiado sexo, Isabella. Seguramente algún día sus padres, me refiero a tus padres y los de Edward, le dijeron que si ustedes no utilizaban algún método podrías quedar embarazada y en caso de Edward embarazar a alguien. ¿Me explico? —preguntó parándose de la cama.

—Si lo hicieron, tal vez cuando tenía diez años, pero hace unas horas tomé la píldora de emergencia.

— ¿Y en el ascensor? ¿Qué? ¿Jugaron a contar los pisos? —inquirió con cierto sarcasmo.

—No tuvimos sexo… solo fue algo parecido a… ¡Oh demonios qué vergüenza!... —tomé aire—. Algo así como por encima de la ropa —dije susurrando.

— ¿Qué? ¡Oh Bella! Debes tener cuidado, niña, solo tienes diecisiete años —masculló con voz regañina.

—Lo sé, ¿pero me acompañaras? —pregunté.

Victoria dudó y asintió fuertemente, sus rizos saltaron graciosamente en conjunto con su movimiento. —Si Charlie llega a saber de tu vida sexual tan activa de seguro le da un infarto, y no quiero planear mi vida con él si sé que en un corto plazo lo vas a matar —dijo molesta—. Tienes que ser consiente… Y Edward ¡Demonios! ¿Con que mierda piensa?

— ¿Con la cabeza?

—Señorita… espero que piense con la correcta —asentí y le di un beso en la mejilla—. A las once de la mañana tenemos que estar en la clínica.

…

Unos golpes en la puerta me despertaron, recién me había quedado dormida, encendí la lamparita de la mesita de noche. Pateé el edredón y caminé hasta la puerta. Al abrirla me encontré con el protagonista de mis sueños: Edward.

— ¿Puedo dormir contigo? —preguntó haciendo un puchero, su labio inferior temblaba y sus ojitos se habían llenado de… ¿lágrimas?

— ¿Enserio pones esa cara? —pregunté aguantándome la risa, me había dado ganas de saltar encima de él y gritarle que sí, pero si sabía el poder que tenía sobre mí, abusaría… bueno, en el buen sentido de la palabra—. Entra —me hice a un lado y lo dejé pasar, llevaba puesto solo una parte del pijama y este consistía en un short negro. Su torso estaba desnudo. Se acostó en la cama y me tendió la mano. Cerré la puerta y caminé lentamente hasta su lado—. Solo a dormir, Edward —advertí—. Mañana tengo que ir a médico y debo que estar descansada.

Me tendí a su lado y recosté mi cabeza en su cálido pecho, mi pierna derecha pasó por encima de su cadera y pude sentir su casi erecto miembro. Era una lástima, se las tendría que aguantar. Mi mano pasó por su pecho dibujando figuras imaginarias.

— ¿Al médico? —preguntó para después respirar fuertemente—. ¿Estás enferma o algo?

Negué acomodando mejor mi cabeza. —Voy al ginecólogo —susurré.

De un momento a otro el corazón de Edward comenzó a acelerarse y su cuerpo se tensó. Me tomó del brazo y nos giró rápidamente, su cuerpo estaba encima del mío, pero sin ejercer ni una pizca de su peso.

—Hace un rato no nos cuidamos…

—No importa —me encogí de hombros—. Edward voy a pedir que me receten pastillas o alguna otra cosa. Además en tres días más me tiene que bajar la regla —volví a encogerme de hombros—. No hay problemas y si los hubiera… lo sabremos en unos días.

Edward me miraba sin ningún gesto en su semblante. Su rostro bajó y besó suavemente mi frente.

—Te amo —dijo. Su cabeza se ladeó y besó rudamente mis labios.

…

**Cinco días después.**

…

Victoria se había ido esa misma noche, no sabía qué día volvería, al igual que mi padre.

Un horrible dolor me azotaba desde la mañana. Estaba acostada de lado, mis piernas estaban encogidas hasta la altura de pecho. Mis ojos fuertemente cerrados. Estaba sola en mi cama, no había dejado que Edward entrara a mi habitación. Sentía una tirantes en mi bajo vientre, no estoy segura… tal vez una puntada. ¿Quién sabe? Me dolía todo, hasta la mandíbula de tanto mantenerla apretada.

El teléfono sonó y sentí como Edward hablaba en el living, de un momento a otro comenzó a sonar el de mi habitación. Lo cogí sin ganas.

— Hola, hija —saludó mi padre.

—Hola —gruñí de vuelta.

—Veo que Edward tiene razón, pareces un ogro —dijo riendo.

— ¿Eso dijo el maldito idiota de Edward?, ya verá quien es Bella Swan —mascullé, cortando la llamada abruptamente.

Me paré como pude de la cama y un mareo vino a mí. El doctor Rojas me había comentado que las pastillas anticonceptivas podían causar mareos o vómitos durante los primeros días en que se ingerían, por suerte yo solo había tenido los mareos, aunque eso no compensaba la molestia. En fin… todo valía la pena, incluso sus incómodas preguntas. Había estado casi una hora en su consulta y sus malditas preguntas me habían dejado un sonrojo permanente en el rostro.

Necesitaba maldecir a todos los hombres el día de hoy.

Abrí la puerta de mi habitación y caminé por el angosto pasillo. Podía ver a Edward sentado en el sillón, con la cabeza recostada en el respaldo y un brazo encima de sus ojos. Corrí hacia él y me lancé a sus piernas.

— ¡¿Pero qué demonios? —exclamó asustado—. Así que decidiste salir —suspiró riéndose.

Me senté a horcajadas en su regazo y golpeé fuertemente su pecho.

— ¡Maldito idiota a quien vienes a llamar ogro! —grité—. Estoy en mis _adorables_ días, por eso estoy más sensible, pero no, claro, como los malditos hombres no sufren de eso… —bufé—. ¡Te odio, Edward! —volví a gritarle para después ir corriendo a mi habitación.

Escuchaba los pasos de Edward a mi espalda.

—Bella, cariño, no quise decirte ogro… yo solo… no se qué sucedió, se me salió. Fue un error llamarte así —dijo poniéndose de cuclillas—. ¿Me perdonas? —preguntó haciendo el estúpido puchero que siempre me convencía.

No dije nada. — ¿Te preparare un baño después podrás tomarte un analgésico? ¿Aceptas? —inquirió.

Asentí tímidamente y Edward se fue al baño.

Lleno de burbujas con sales aromatizantes, masajes y suave música de fondo, Edward me había ayudado a bañarme, a refrescar mi piel, me había tomado el bendito analgésico y los dolores se habían ido, así como por arte de magia.

—Te amo —susurré.

— ¡Vaya, ahora me hablas! —dijo con una sonrisilla burlona—. Vengo esperando esto hace dos horas.

—Se supone que tienes que responder _"Yo también",_ no decirme cosas irónicas; es la última vez que dejo que me llames ogro.

Sonrió y se acercó para besarme, ¡Como amaba sus cálidos besos!

—Creo que es hora de salir, el agua se está enfriando.

Asentí antes de levantarme de la tina. Tomó mi mano y me ayudó a salir, miré mis manos y estas estaban arrugaditas.

— ¡Genial, ahora parezco una pasa! —gemí con rabia.

— ¡Ey, tranquila! —me rodeó con la toalla. Besó mis hombros y ascendió por mi cuello para succionarlo fuertemente, arrancándome un gemido.

Tomó mis piernas y me levantó al estilo novia Suavemente me depositó en la cama y continuó besándome, sus manos apartaron la toalla y tocó mis tetas, estaban sensibles y al más minino toque mis pezones se endurecieron. Sus labios bajaron y se entregaron por completo a ellas, mi espalda se arqueaba y jadeos salían de mis labios cada vez que succiona mi pezón.

Su mano recorrió la curva de mi cintura hasta llegar a mi cadera y la acarició suavemente, siguió por mis muslos hasta el interior de ellos. Sus dedos cada vez se acercaban más a mis pliegues.

—Edward... —advertí.

—Shh… déjate… solo déjate llevar —susurró contra mi pezón.

—Pero… —intenté replicar, pero los labios de mi novio no me dejaron; con la rodilla separó mis piernas y así tuvo más espacio para explorar mi sensible piel.

Su dedo tocaba continuamente mi clítoris, me sentí morir.

—Edward, solo hazlo ya… no aguanto —tomé una bocanada de aire y Edward sonrió feliz. Llevó sus manos y deslizó el cierre de su pantalón hacia abajo, su gran erección salió a jugar, erguida y orgullosa. Con mis piernas bajé un poco los pantalones y con mis manos saqué su camiseta.

Se posicionó entre mis piernas y lentamente fue entrando en mí. El roce me llevaría al infierno, mis paredes lo apretaban; comenzó a embestir lentamente, pero con fuerza, mis jadeos se convirtieron en gemidos y Edward, en un movimiento inesperado nos dio vuelta y me dejó arriba. Me acomodé mejor y comencé a moverme, mis manos en su torso, sus manos en mis caderas, ayudándome a moverme; lo sentía aun más adentro, si es que era posible.

El orgasmo lo sentía cerca, nuestras caderas comenzaron a moverse frenéticamente ambos encontrándonos en el momento de las embestidas. Mi vientre sintió el reconocido cosquilleo y nada más valía, mis paredes se contrajeron y el orgasmo me azotó con tal fuerza que el aire se me escapó de los pulmones. Instantes después sentí llegar a Edward.

Me recosté en su pecho, tratando de recuperar mi respiración. — ¿Estás bien? —preguntó.

—Perfectamente —dije mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados. Respiré hondo y mis ojos comenzaron a cerrarse.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola nuevamente. ¿<strong>**Les gusto? Espero que si.**

**Muchas gracias por todos sus rr, se que no los he contestado estos dos últimos capitulo, pero tranquilas/os ya lo haré.**

**Ligia Rodriguez gracias por leer, comentaste capitulo a capitulo, prometo devolver cada rr.**

**A las lectoras nuevas, gracias por leer y dejar su rr.**

**Y a las antiguas también, las que me siguen desde el primer capitulo. Muchas gracias.**

**Se que todas hemos estado deprimidas por todo este asunto de Kristen y Rupert, pero ya veremos como todo se soluciona y seremos muy felices.**

**Aun no tengo todo el capitulo listo -el siguiente- si alguien quiere aportar su granito de arena, es muy bienvenido.**

**Ah, antes de que se me olvide. Gracias Marie Emma Cullen Potter por ayudarme en lo del sillón en el capitulo anterior. (Tendría que haber sido en el capitulo anterior, pero soy muy olvidadiza.)**

**Bueno no escribo nada mas, si algo se me olvida... sin duda lo haré en el siguiente capitulo.**

**Saludos y espero que estén bien.**

**P.D: Ya se me estaba olvidando, este es un Mini-fic, por lo tanto quedan pocos capítulos.**

**:)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y su Editorial. La historia que leerán a continuación me pertenece.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo betado por Nachika Cullen. Muchas Gracias.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Este fic es Rated M, si lo leen es bajo su responsabilidad.<strong>

* * *

><p><span>¡Hola! Aquí estoy otra vez, me he demorado un poco... pero, he tenido un montón de tareas y mi internert es pésima, pregúntenle a la Andy (ella siempre se queja de lo mismo)<span>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capitulo VIII<span>**

La tarde pasaba lenta, demasiado para mi gusto.

Estaba tirada en la alfombra junto a la mesa de centro del living cuando levanté mis piernas y vi que mis rodillas estaban todas rasmilladas. Hacía solo unas horas que había tenido sexo tan impresionable con Edward que resultado era este; al principio me ardían un poco, como una quemazón ya que sentir el roce una y otra vez no era la gran idea.

Me levanté rápidamente y fui a ver a Edward, que estaba en su cama acostado y tapado hasta la frente.

Bufé. Maldito idiota… ¿tenía que resfriarse justo ahora? Corrí el cobertor y toqué su frente, estaba demasiado caliente.

Fui a la cocina y tomé un vaso con agua, abrí la puerta de la alacena y saqué un par de pastillas suponiendo que esas le bajarían la fiebre un poco.

Me senté al borde de la cama e intenté moverlo.

—Edward —susurré, pero este ni se movió—, ¡Edward, vamos me estás aburriendo! Tómate un analgésico para que se te baje la fiebre —dije más fuerte, pero siguió sin moverse. Me encogí de hombros—. Bueno, te lo dejaré en la mesita de noche.

Salí de la habitación y me fui a la mía, dormiría un poco. Cerré los ojos lentamente y me fui al mundo de los sueños.

…

Un suave sonido me despertó. Miré la hora en la mesita de noche; las seis de la tarde.

Me levanté y fui a ver a Edward, estaba en la misma posición en que lo había dejado hace unas tres horas, el vaso estaba intacto y el analgésico parecía burlarse de mí. Entrecerré los ojos e inspiré rápidamente.

— ¡Edward, despierta! —grité—. Si no te tomas ese analgésico te lo meteré por el culo.

Este gimió, pero no se movió.

— ¡Vamos, Edward! —apremié—. No puedes ser tan perezoso.

Abrió un ojo. —Déjame solo… no tengo ganas de hacer el amor ahora, me siento mal y todo es tu culpa, tu quisiste hacerlo en el balcón a las cinco de la mañana, exhibicionista.

— ¿Qué?

—Déjame.

—No, claro que no.

Me acerqué a él y tomé el agua. —Te vas a tomar esto y luego podrás dormir todo lo que quieras.

— ¿Segura? —preguntó titubeante.

—Sí, segura. Te prometo que te haré una rica sopa.

—No me gusta la sopa —se quejó.

— ¡Oh, mierda! Entonces cualquier cosa.

—Bien.

Se sentó en la cama. Tomó el vaso con agua, se dejó la pastilla en la boca y la mordió, debió saber horrible ya que en su cara se dibujó un extraño gesto. Tomó un poco más de agua y se acostó nuevamente.

—Ahora déjame dormir… quizá cuando esté un poco mejor te dejé jugar con mi cuerpo.

Asentí; definitivamente estaba delirando. El sonido del teléfono me sacó de mi pequeño ensueño, me levanté de la cama y fui corriendo a atenderlo.

— ¿Hola?

— _¿Bella?_ —preguntó mi padre. _¿Quién más podría ser?_

—Hola, papá, ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo está Victoria? —pregunté.

—_Perfectamente y ustedes_ —indagó.

—Yo bien… Edward está resfriado y en cama; tiene fiebre, recién le he dado un analgésico.

—_Iugh, eso suena horrible_.

—Lo es —coincidí.

—_Llama al médico, Esme me matará si algo le ocurre a su bebé_ —rió—. _Tal vez le dé una inyección, así se mejora más pronto._

—Puede ser… Quizás lo llame.

—_Umm… Bella, me ha llamado el portero y me ha dicho que ha visto las luces encendidas en el balcón, casi a la madrugada. ¿Fuiste tú?_ —preguntó; mis mejillas se incendiaron.

—Oh. Sí, papá… fui a dejarle agua a la planta que tienes ahí y se me ha olvidado apagarla.

—_Okey… Bella, me tengo que ir, ya hemos terminado con lo que queríamos. Pero Victoria quiere ir a ver el no sé qué y llegaremos en dos días más._

—Bueno, nos vemos entonces. Adiós.

—_Adiós, cariño, y cuídate._

Corté la llamada… esperaría tres horas más, si la fiebre no bajaba llamaría al médico de mi padre.

Fui a la cocina y miré los estantes de la alacena, buscando algo que pudiera preparar de comida, saqué una bolsa de pasta y la dejé en la encimera. Saqué una olla y la puse a hervir agua. Fui corriendo a mi habitación a buscar mi móvil, tecleé algunos botones hasta que di con el reproductor de música.

La suave melodía inundó la estancia y seguí con lo mío, eché la pasta a la olla con agua y agregué un poco de sal, la tapé y dejé el cucharon a un lado. Fui al refrigerador y saqué fruta, la cual lavé, piqué y la dejé en un bol, vertí azúcar encima de esta.

Las suaves burbujitas comenzaron a desbordarse en la olla y apagué la estufa. Dejé la olla en la encimera y tomé un mantel para tomar los bordes y botar el agua. La música había cambiado; la melodía era más movida y me dejé ir junto a ella, mis caderas se movían mientras revolvía la pasta y le echaba salsa.

Mis susurros comenzaron a escucharse más fuerte, dejé la olla en la cocina y me di la vuelta con el cucharon en la mano. Este inmediatamente se me resbaló de las manos y me las llevé al pecho, mi corazón latía como loco. Edward estaba sentado ahí y me miraba con una ceja alzada.

—Cantas pésimo —susurró.

—Al parecer las bonitas palabras no son lo tuyo —gruñí.

Se encogió de hombros y se paró de la silla en la cual estaba sentado. Tomó un vaso con agua y lo bebió sin respirar.

—Me voy a dormir —dijo pasando por mi lado. Lo seguí.

Se acostó en la cama y se tapó hasta la cabeza nuevamente, fruncí el ceño.

— ¿Aún te sientes mal? —pregunté.

Un "_si_" tan bajito se escuchó que no dudé en rodar los ojos. Salí de la habitación y llamé al doctor.

Un sonido se escuchaba tras otro, si no respondía al siguiente cortaría la llamada.

— ¿Si? —preguntó alguien al otro lado de la línea.

—Hola, buenas noches… Soy Isabella Swan, hija de Charlie, lo llamaba para pedir que viniera a su departamento.

—Claro, en unos minutos voy —dijo el doctor y cortó la llamada.

Miré a Edward, éste me miraba con el ceño fruncido.

—No tenías que llamar a nadie, me encuentro perfectamente bien.

—Me da lo mismo.

Se fue al baño y estuvo encerrado por varios minutos, refunfuñando y maldiciendo. Negué con la cabeza y me dispuse a arreglar la habitación de Edward, tendí nuevamente su cama, arreglé su ropa y barrí un poco. Tomé los vasos de la mesita de noche y los llevé a la cocina. Cuando volví a la habitación Edward estaba cambiándose de ropa, se había bañado y su culito respingón estaba frente a mí. Cuando me sintió se dio vuelta rápidamente y al verme tomó la toalla y se cubrió.

—No me mires así —gruñó.

Me encogí de hombros restándole importancia. —Edward, te he visto desnudo demasiadas veces como para que te tapes, es todo lo que tienes y lo que te falta.

—No me falta nada —dijo bajo su aliento.

Me senté en la cama y me dispuse a mirarlo.

—Te falta ser más hombre, Edward, te comportas como un verdadero niño.

—Yo no me com…

El sonido del timbre sonó y me paré de la cama, caminé por el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta… al abrirla me encontré con algo que jamás me había esperado.

**Edward Pov**

Yo no soy ningún niño, esta mujer está loca… definitivamente. ¿Cómo se le ocurría decir semejante estupidez y en mi propia cara?

Terminé de vestirme y fui a dejar la toalla en el cesto de la ropa sucia. Al volver a la habitación me di cuenta que estaba ordenada. Sonreí. Mi pequeña princesa, se preocupa por mí. Con mi sonrisa de estúpido fui a encontrarme con Bella.

Mi garganta me ardía y sentía una pesadez en mi cabeza. Odiaba estar enfermo, pero esta vez me había enfermado gracias a la insaciable de mi novia.

Cuando di vuelta el pasillo me quedé quieto donde estaba. Un hombre de unos veinticinco años, con un bata blanca y un maletín en la mano, estaba agachado besando la mano de bella, mi novia.

— ¿Perdón? —caminé unos pasos—, ¿molesto?

Bella se sobresaltó e inmediatamente se sonrojó, el doctor se enderezó y me miró.

—Riley Biers —me extendió su mano—. Soy el médico.

—Ajá —asentí sin aceptar su mano.

—Será mejor ir a la habitación para que pueda atenderte, Edward.

Riley asintió, pasó su mano por su cabello rubio y miró a Bella. —Señorita, guíeme por favor.

Ella pronunció un bajo "si" y comenzó a caminar rumbo a mi habitación.

—Los dejaré solos para que pueda atenderte.

Riley pidió permiso para pasar a baño y lavarse las manos, luego de un momento salió y comenzó a evaluarme, tomó el estetoscopio y me hizo respirar profundamente varias veces, luego tomó la temperatura, al igual que la presión.

—Desde cuando sientes malestar —me interrogó.

—De hoy en la mañana.

—Bien.

Luego de unos minutos me dio unos analgésicos para bajar la temperatura y unas pastillas para descongestionar las vías respiratorias. Me tomé unos inmediatamente y lo acompañé a la puerta. En eso Riley le entregaba una tarjeta a Bella y le daba un beso en la mejilla.

Mi corazón comenzó a bombear rápidamente y mis ojos se nublaron. ¿Quién era él para besar a mi novia? Mis manos apretadas fuertemente en un puño avancé hasta ellos y me interpuse entre su cuerpo y el de mi novia.

—Su trabajo terminó, será mejor que se vaya… si mi novia no le ha dicho aun, puede enviar la cuenta, amablemente la cancelaremos —le siseé por lo bajo.

Bella apretó mi brazo y Riley paso una mano por su brazo derecho dio media vuelta y abrió la puerta, caminé hasta él y tomé el pomo.

—Buenas tardes —dije cerrando la puerta en su cara.

El grito de Bella me hizo darme la vuelta. — ¡Eso no se hace! Eres un maleducado, Edward —se cruzó de brazos y se fue.

Pasé mis manos por mi cabello y lo tironeé con fuerza. —Bella, Bella, espérame por favor —rogué.

—No entiendo cómo pudiste ser tan insolente… ¡es solo un médico! —gritó la última parte mientras levantaba ambas manos.

—Es que no veías como te miraba, ¿Qué rayos fue ese beso en la mano y mejilla? pregunte. —O te gusta ¿Es eso?

—Fue solo la manera de saludar y despedirse Edward, nada más —se dio media vuelta y pasó por mi lado, chocando su cuerpo con el mío—. Al menos él si tiene modales —masculló.

— ¿Puedes repetir la última parte?

—Que. Al. Menos. Él. Si. Tiene. Modales —habló despacio y separó cada palabra como si yo no pudiera entender lo que acababa de decir.

Iba a responderle, pero en ese momento dio media vuelta y se fue.

Recorrí la estancia con la vista y una pequeña tarjeta yacía votada en el suelo. Me agaché y la levanté. A un lado tenía escrito su número de teléfono junto a su nombre y profesión, la di vuelta y me tensé.

"_Llámame, preciosa… la podemos pasar muy bien juntos"_

Mi mente se nubló y una furia me encegueció. ¿Bella había estado coqueteando con él? Me levanté y la busqué por toda el departamento.

Estaba sentada en el suelo, el balcón era de madera y se podía ver perfectamente desde esa posición, sus piernas colgaban en el aire y su cabeza estaba recostada junto a los barrotes. Su cabello estaba atado y dejando caer unos delgados mechones por su cuello. En ese momento, verla tan pacífica esfumó toda la rabia y celos que tenía. Destruiría esa tarjeta y no dejaría que nunca el idiota de Riley la viera a ella. Era solo mía y nadie tenía derecho a observarla.

—Vete —susurró.

—Bella, yo que…

— ¡Que te vayas, Edward!

Di media vuelta y regresé por donde había venido, me rasqué la nuca y me senté en el famoso sillón…_ en el que Bella y yo compartíamos la magia_.

Me había bajado la fiebre, eso estaba más que claro, ya no me zumbaba la cabeza… solo tenía un ligero dolor de garganta. Los analgésicos hacían efecto… eso era bueno.

— ¿Dónde estás, Edward Cullen? —preguntó Bella a través de un grito.

—Sentado —respondí sin alzar la voz.

Justo en ese momento ella entró a la estancia y se abalanzó a mí como si el lugar que estaba pisando estuviese en llamas. —Acaso no sabes que si te digo que te vayas en realidad no quiero que lo hagas —dijo golpeando mi pecho.

— ¿Qué?

—Argh… eres tan… —cerró sus ojos fuertemente y se dejó caer a mi lado.

— ¿Qué pasa? —pregunté con la voz un poco más baja de lo normal—. Te sientes bien, ¿cierto?

—Eres tan… no sé cómo decirlo, Edward. ¿Te grité y me preguntas si estoy bien? Eres increíble y te amo.

—Yo también.

Me acerqué a ella despacio, sus hermosos ojos estaban llorosos y sus labios entreabiertos. Me acerqué aun más y presioné mis labios lentamente a los suyos, su calor me envolvió y su aroma penetró mis pulmones. El sonido del timbre nos hizo separarnos rápidamente y Bella se levantó del sillón antes de ir a abrir la puerta, dejé mi cabeza descansar en el respaldo del sillón, cerré los ojos e intenté escuchar algo, pero me fue imposible. Agucé el oído y esperé unos segundos. Finalmente me canse de esperar, así que me levanté y camine en dirección a la puerta, me congelé al llegar, una mujer rubia un poco más alta, vestida con un chillón vestido naranja y unas sandalias rojas estaba abrazada junto a mi novia. Bella tenía los brazos a su costado y su cuerpo tenso.

La mujer se separó de Bella y la tomó de los hombros, una sonrisa se extendió por su cara.

—Bella, hija, ¡estás preciosa!

* * *

><p><strong>Se que muchas esperaban el capitulo mas largo, prometo que el próximo lo sera, me han preguntado si abandonare la historia y les digo que NO. Eso no lo haría nunca.<strong>

**Bueno ¿Y? Espero que les haya gustado :)**

**Saludos **

**Chicas/os cualquier demora o algún inconveniente que tenga y no pueda actualizar o me demore mas de lo debido en mi Blog encontraran alguna respuesta y adelantos de algún capitulo.**

**fics-de-caniqui . blogspot . com**

**Adiós**** :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y su Editorial. La historia que leerán a continuación me pertenece

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo betado por Nachika Cullen. Muchas Gracias.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Este fic es Rated M, si lo leen es bajo su responsabilidad.<strong>

* * *

><p>Hola, un nuevo capitulo... me demore y no tengo escusa alguna, mi mente se bloqueo, estuve de floja y concentrada en otras cosas, no me gusta mentir y no diré que tuve que hacer miles de cosas, tantas que no tenia tiempo para escribir. Me pase los días leyendo fics y estudiando. Espero les guste. :)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo IX<strong>

Nerviosa es la única palabra con la que me puedo describir. Tal vez aturdida igual sirva, pero en este caso me quedo con mi estado de nerviosismo.

Mi padre estaba por llegar, hacía solo unos minutos me había llamado diciendo que estaba en un taxi rumbo al departamento. _¡Oh, Dios…!_

Me tomé el pelo y lo tironeé fuertemente. Estaba frustrada y aturdida.

No había podido estar con Edward desde hacía dos días; con mi madre rondando cerca era demasiado difícil. No podíamos abrazarnos porque ella aparecía en ese momento. No importaba la hora ni el lugar, ella siempre estaba ahí.

—Bella, hija, ¿dónde estás? —preguntó en un grito.

Miré a Edward, que estaba sentado en un sillón individual con los pies sobre la mesa de centro, la cabeza echada hacia atrás y sus brazos cruzados sobres sus hombros.

Ninguno se movió. Casi no la tomábamos en cuenta, por lo general dejábamos que gritara e hiciera lo que quisiera. Esta mujer no era mi madre, no la que yo conocía.

Estaba más irritable que de costumbre, quería que todas las cosas se hicieran a su antojo. Y eso era algo que no iba a tolerar. Varias veces nos había ordenado a mí y a Edward que hiciéramos cosas que ella _debía_ hacer, cosas como tender su cama, arreglar su ropa, cocinarle y una infinidad de quehaceres.

Al principio Edward la ayudaba, pero logré convencerlo de que no lo hiciera. Ella era una persona joven y era capaz de realizar sus cosas.

— ¡Isabella, te he estado buscando por todo el departamento! —me regañó—. ¿Se puede saber quién es esta pelirroja desabrida?

La miré y me fijé que en su mano traía un cuadro donde había una fotografía de Victoria sentada en una gran roca, con las piernas cruzadas y una enorme sonrisa. Su cabello estaba tomado por una alta coleta y sus ojos brillaban por causa del sol; vestía un short rojo y una blanca camiseta de tirantes.

Volví a mirar a Edward y este me devolvió la mirada, sonriendo. Hice una mueca y este asintió.

—Bueno, _mamá_, verás… ella es Victoria. La novia de papá —contesté mirando fijamente su rostro.

Frunció el ceño y miró nuevamente la fotografía. La dejó encima de la mesa de centro y miró los pies de Edward.

—Saca los pies de ahí, niño —lo regañó.

La miré, frunciendo el ceño. Edward bajó los pies lentamente y ambos nos miramos, de pronto el timbre sonó y mi cara se transformó. Me levanté rápidamente y caminé hacia la puerta, la abrí de un tirón y justo ahí estaba Victoria, sonriendo alegremente. Abrí más la puerta para que entrara; ella se acercó a mí y me abrazó.

— ¡Los extrañé a un montón! —dijo deshaciendo el abrazo—. ¿Dónde está Edward? —preguntó.

Señalé detrás de mí y ella corrió a saludarlo. Fui a la cocina a ver a mi mamá, pero esta no se encontraba ahí. Volví a la puerta de entrada y noté que papá aun no aparecía. Esperé pacientemente durante unos minutos hasta que el ascensor apareció abriendo sus puertas, papá venía con dos maletas y un gran bolso. Sonrió al verme, pero las pequeñas arrugas alrededor de los ojos lo delataron: estaba cansado.

Salió del ascensor, dejando el bolso en el suelo, sacó las maletas y las dejó en la puerta. Edward pasó por mi lado y tomó una, llevándola así adentro.

Se acercó a mí y me abrazó.

— ¿Cómo has estado, hija? ¿Se ha comportado Edward? —preguntó entrecerrando los ojos.

—Todo ha estado bien, papá —aclaré.

El asintió y pasó con las maletas. Ahora, ¿cómo rayos le decía que mi madre estaba aquí? Me pasé una mano por la frente y entré al departamento, cerrando la puerta.

Victoria no se veía por ningún lado. Mi padre se sentó en el sillón y cerró los ojos.

—Estoy muerto, estos días han sido agotadores —suspiró.

—Pero ¿ha ido bien? —pregunté.

Sus ojos brillaron inexplicablemente y una espontánea sonrisa apareció en sus labios—. De maravilla —susurró.

Edward y yo nos miramos, ambos fruncimos el ceño. Papá parecía aun más encantado que antes.

—Charlie, ¿has vuelto? —preguntó mamá con una voz esperanzada, no sé en qué momento había llegado, pero lo único que sabía era que estaba sentándose en la piernas de mi padre, el cual aún estaba aturdido con su presencia. Reneé se acercó rápidamente y lo besó.

Fue demasiado rápida. Mi padre estaba en shock, con sus ojos abiertos y congelado en su lugar. Reneé pasó los brazos por el cuello de Charlie y tomó su cabello, forzándolo a que respondiera el beso.

Escuchamos un fuerte jadeo y todos giramos nuestras cabezas para encontrarnos con una mirada atónita y asombrada de Victoria. Su bolso cayó al suelo así desparramándose su contenido, un frasco grande blanco con tapa y letra azules rodó hasta los pies de mis padres. Reneé lo tomó y lo miró detenidamente. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

— ¡Oh! —susurró—. Son las mismas vitaminas que tomaba por los mellizos.

Entonces su boca se abrió y cerró rápidamente.

— ¡La has dejado embarazada! —gritó—. ¡Aun así cuando sabias que yo iba a volver!

Mi padre estaba tenso. Su rostro se iba componiendo con los segundos, pero el de Victoria parecía ir más cerca de la miseria, sus ojos estaban llorosos y la punta de su nariz se estaba poniendo roja. Alzó su mano, tocó despacio su frente con la palma de esta y la movió en el aire, como tratando de excusarse antes de salir caminando o más bien corriendo hacia la entrada.

— ¡Victoria! —gritó mi padre. Pero no volvió la vista atrás—. Reneé, sugiero que te vayas de esta casa ahora mismo.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó ella. —Nosotros estamos casados.

—Nos divorciamos hace meses… cuando vuelva no te quiero ver aquí —dijo parándose y saliendo en busca de Victoria.

—Bella… —dijo mi madre acercándose a mí.

—Creo que Charlie tiene razón: te fuiste. No hablaste conmigo. Tenías un amante y ni siquiera me llamaste todo el maldito tiempo que estuviste con él —dije alejándome de ella.

—Bella, algún día tendremos que hablar —dijo alejándose de mí, salió de la habitación y un momento después cruzó por la puerta.

Me senté en el sillón y cerré los ojos, sentí como Edward se sentaba a mi lado.

—Te amo —susurró.

Abrí mis ojos—. Yo también lo hago.

Estuvimos esperando por lo que parecieron horas, pero ellos no aparecían. Reneé se había ido con su gran maleta y nos había dejados solos, al irse no me dedicó ni una sola mirada, lo cual agradecía mucho. No quería ver el rencor que tenían sus ojos.

Edward estaba haciéndome cosquillas con un mechón de mi pelo, lo envolvía en su dedo y después lo paseaba por mi cuello.

—Edward me haces cosquillas. —susurre riendo.

—No lo creo —dijo bajando sus manos por el costado de mi cuerpo, de pronto sus dedos se movieron haciéndome cosquillas en la panza.

— ¡Edward, no! —grité—. ¡No lo hagas!

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y mi padre apareció. Detrás de él venía Victoria comiéndose un helado, sus mejillas estaban rojas al igual que sus ojos.

— ¿Cómo estás? —pregunté parándome y caminado hasta llegar a su lado.

—Bien —dijo sorbiendo la nariz—. ¿No estás enojada? —preguntó.

Negué con una sonrisa—. No, esa mujer que estaba aquí no es mi madre, a ella no la conozco… esa señora se convirtió en una persona hipócrita y así no me gustan las personas.

Ella asintió y se sentó en el sillón en donde estaba Edward.

— ¡Hey! —susurró Victoria mirando a mi novio—. ¿Cómo estás? ¿La has pasado bien? —preguntó moviendo sus cejas.

Edward se sonrojó y un carraspeo de mi padre lo hizo ponerse blanco como la cal.

—En realidad no. He estado resfriado y no había salido de la cama… Bella me quería botar a la calle —dijo riendo.

—No es verdad. Él se enojó con el médico y lo echó a la calle.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó mi padre.

—No fue nada —dije sentándome en un sillón.

— ¿Cómo que no fue nada? ¡Le escribió su número en la tarjeta! Y él tenía por lo menos unos treinta años —dijo levantando sus brazos.

Charlie me miró reprobatoriamente, era obvio que estaba a favor de Edward. Bufé y fui a mi habitación. Me tiré en la cama y dejé que desapareciera todo el estrés que tenía encima.

Unos suaves golpes en la puerta me despertaron. Abrí los ojos perezosamente y con un pastoso _adelante_ indiqué que pasara. Edward asomó su cabeza y una angelical sonrisa apareció en su rostro

— ¿Estás muy cansada? —preguntó entrando y sentándose en mi cama.

—Me he relajado bastante —admití con una sonrisa.

Edward sonrió y me indicó que me quedara tumbada sobre mi estómago. Obedecí inmediatamente; Edward se subió arriba de mi y se apoyó un poco en mi trasero, iba a preguntarle que iba a hacer, pero en el momento que empezó a sacar mi blusita me relajé, dejé mis brazos al costado de mi cuerpo. Dejé que Edward relajara mis músculos.

Después de lo que pareció muy poco tiempo, Edward se bajó de mi cuerpo, me tomó en brazos y me llevó a la ducha. Me dejó sentada en el retrete mientras la tina se llenaba, una vez lista me metió en ella y comenzó a enjabonar mi cuerpo.

Se sentía tan bien que parecía que en cualquier momento me quedaría dormida nuevamente. Mis ojos se cerraban solos cuando Edward me ayudó a salir del agua —la cual se estaba enfriando—, me secó el cuerpo y me llevó a la habitación. Me puso un short y polera de tirantes como pijama. Cuando estaba por irse le tomé de la mano y le dije que se quedara conmigo.

—Me voy a bañar primero —contestó antes de irse a la ducha.

Al despertar la mañana siguiente, me encontré abrazada a Edward, este dormía calmadamente y una ligera sonrisa cubría sus labios. Levanté mis manos y acaricié suavemente sus párpados. Un despacio ronquido salió de los labios de Edward, una idea muy tentadora pasó por mi mente así que me levanté de un salto y cerré la puerta con el pestillo, miré la hora en la mesita de noche e hice nota de que eran las siete solamente.

Me acosté al lado de Edward y repetí el proceso. Lo comencé a tocar lentamente y saqué la sábana que cubría su cuerpo; su torso estaba desnudo, pero de la cintura hacia abajo lo cubría un pijama blanco con rayas negras. Un nuevo ronquido salió del pecho de Edward, ¿enserio tenía el sueño tan pesado? Una sonrisa malvada apareció en mis labios.

Habían pasado muchos días desde que no teníamos ningún contacto íntimo y la verdad yo estaba desesperada.

Me levanté rápidamente de la cama y corrí hacia la puerta, la abrí despacio saque la cabeza tratando de saber si había alguien despierto en el departamento pero no se escuchaba nada, cerré despacio la puerta y puse el seguro.

Me subí a la cama rápidamente y tomé el borde del pantalón de pijama de Edward, lo bajé un poco y ahí estaba su miembro: duro, pero no en su máxima longitud.

Lo tomé desde la base y apreté un poco, un ronco gemido salió desde los labios de Edward; levanté la vista para saber si había despertado, pero seguía con sus ojos cerrados y una extraña mueca en su cara. Me acomodé entre sus piernas, subí mi mano por su miembro y bajé rápidamente; cuando ya estuvo completamente duro, bajé mi cabeza y con mi lengua lamí despacio su punta. Un fuerte gruñido salió desde su pecho y sentí una mano en mi cabeza. Levanté un poco mi cara y pude ver a Edward con los ojos entrecerrados, mirándome.

—Bella —susurró en un jadeo.

Le guiñé un ojo y con una seña de mi mano le indiqué que estuviera en silencio. Edward entre suspiros asintió.

Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que le había hecho sexo oral. Bajé nuevamente mi cabeza y lo metí en mi boca, lo saboreé y saqué su miembro para masturbarlo un poco; mi lengua recorría toda su longitud tratando de lubricarlo para poder engullirlo más fácilmente.

Después de lamerlo y saborearlo unos momentos, relajé mi garganta para poder tomarlo más profundamente. Un gruñido lo suficientemente fuerte salió de los labios de Edward y pude jurar que fue escuchado en todo el departamento. Levanté mi vista y lo miré, tenía los ojos cerrados, sus caderas se alzaron y su agarre en mi cabello se apretó, un gemido salió de mis labios cuando tiró un poco fuerte. Con mi lengua delineé despacio su glande, lo metí nuevamente a mi boca y sentí como se endurecía para después soltar su esencia.

Los segundos pasaron y Edward se enderezó para besarme, una sonrisa se instaló en sus labios.

—Te amo —susurró besando mi frente.

Me tomó de la cintura y me acostó en la cama. Sus labios recorrieron mi cuello para luego bajar hasta mis senos, tomó uno y lo metió en su boca; el roce de mi pijama junto a su humedad me hacía sentir en la gloria. Cerré los ojos fuertemente y dejé que Edward jugara con mi cuerpo.

Sentirlo dentro de mí era una experiencia que nunca olvidaría; era muy gratificante y única. Sus movimientos eran fuertes, se salía de mí y segundos más tarde se volvía a introducir de una estocada, mi boca se abría en cada una de ellas y los gemidos se escuchaban en toda la habitación. La conocida corriente se concentró en mi vientre y como una gran explosión mi orgasmo llegó, mi cuerpo convulsionó, mis piernas se durmieron y mi cerebro se desconectó unos segundos de mi cuerpo.

Cuando por fin fui consciente de que Edward estaba a mi lado y poseía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Buenos días —dije besando su mejilla.

—Muy buenos días —dijo riendo—. Este ha sido mi mejor despertar, verte besando mi polla fue lo mejor que me ha ocurrido.

Me sonrojé—. Hace unos meses… —me aclaré la garganta— Alice me preguntó qué pensaba sobre el sexo oral.

— ¿Enserio? —preguntó asombrado, creo que jamás se le pasó por la mente que le iba a hablar de esto.

Asentí.

—Le dije que jamás lo haría —fruncí el ceño.

— ¿Porqué?

—Porque siempre me dio vergüenza. Siempre me pregunté qué pasaría si me atragantaba… ya sabes.

Edward rió a carcajadas.

— ¡Ey! —golpeé su pecho—. Siempre puede suceder.

—Bella, se supone que tu controlas la situación, no yo.

—Bueno, bueno. —repetí cerrando los ojos.

**…**

Las horas habían pasado súper rápidas. Mi padre había salido durante la mañana y cuando volvió estaba un poco raro, miraba a Victoria y tenía la leve sospecha que se estaba complicando mucho con lo que estaba pensado.

A la hora de almuerzo había hecho una pregunta que me erizó los vellos del cuerpo y congeló en su asiento a Edward.

"_Edward, ¿piensas quedarte a vivir aquí?" _

Mi cuerpo se había llenado de furia y solté el tenedor. Lo miré interrogante. Mi novio estaba sonrojado… de seguro se había sentido mal así como yo lo estaba.

"_Er… no, solo vine por algunos días" _

Había contestado muy nervioso. No quería que Edward se fuera, quería que estuviera para siempre conmigo, pero sabía que él tenía que volver. Él estaba estudiando en Forks. Su familia estaba en Forks. Su vida estaba en Forks.

La tarde estaba pasando rápida, Charlie se había encerrado con Victoria en su habitación. Edward y yo estábamos abrazados y sentados en el balcón. Él acariciaba mi mejilla con su pulgar. Un carraspeo detrás de nosotros nos hizo girar.

Miré a mi padre con el ceño fruncido.

—Será mejor que arreglen sus cosas… —tomó aire—. Volvemos a Forks.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno ¿Y? Espero que les haya gustado :)<strong>

**Saque el segundo lugar en el Concurso "Lemmonada Express 2" Estoy muy feliz, gracias a las que votaron por mi :D**

**Chicas/os cualquier demora o algún inconveniente que tenga y no pueda actualizar o me demore mas de lo debido en mi Blog encontraran alguna respuesta y adelantos de algún capitulo.**

**fics-de-caniqui . blogspot . com**

**Adiós**** :)**


	10. Nota

_Sé que muchas se preguntan dónde estoy y que me ha pasado. Bueno tengo que pedir perdón por no actualizar, se que muchas me han preguntado qué voy a hacer o que me pasa._

_Tengo problemas personales que son graves, mi salud está en juego y no me quiero descuidar mucho, he estado escribiendo algunas cosillas y espero tener lo más pronto posible los capítulos que les debo._

_Espero me puedan comprender, espero que estén muy bien, cuídense mucho y nos leemos pronto._

_Saludos _

_Caniqui._

_05 - Mayo - 2013_


End file.
